Secretly in love with my best friend
by loves2readbooks
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friend since freshman year. it's senior year and Edward still hasn't told Bella how he really feels about her. what will happen when he finaly does? first fanfic. summary kinda sucks. R&R please.
1. CHasing Bella Swan

Chapter 1: Chasing Bella Swan

_Why me!_ I whined internally. Why had Lauren and Jessica chosen me!? I hadn't done anything to them intentionally. I started to think back to my first day here and got lost in my thoughts- not the smartest thing to do for the clumsy type like myself. _Oh who are you trying to kid?! You're far past clumsy. I'd put you at a complete klutz, _said that stupid little voice in my head that always seemed to have something _wonderful_ to tell me. _SHUT UP!_ I yelled back at it. I had been trying- however unsuccessfully- to beat that voice down so that it wouldn't bother me anymore.

So any ways, being the klutz that I am, I went and tripped on my own feet just when I was starting to head them off and ran strait into someone. "Oh! Sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going and I trip…" I looked up to find Mike Newton staring down at me. _Oh shit!_ I thought. Mike hadn't left me alone since I got here. I think the score stands at: times asked out: 6 Dates accepted: 0. That's right, he had asked me out _6_ times and I had only been here 4 days. Talk about not taking a hint! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica turn red when he smiled at me. "Hey, Bella! I was just looking for you. I wanted to ask you-" I cut him off. "Listen Mike, I'm in a bit of a rush. I got lost and my next class is on the other side of campus. Don't want to be late. I'll see you at lunch. Bye." And with that, I took off down the hall again in a sprint because as much as I wished that what I had told Mike was a lie, it wasn't. Except that I hadn't gotten lost- more like chased around the school by two psychotic girls.

I ran all the way (again not a smart move- I tripped five times) to my next class- Math. I reached my seat just in time. My best friend, Angela Weber, turned around to look at me. "What happened to you?" she asked, concern in her voice. I wondered what I looked like after all that running in the rain. _Probably like a drowned cat! _scoffed the voice again. See what I mean about all those wonderful comments. _Thanks for the ego boost. _I retorted sarcastically. "Well?" Angela pressed. "You know Lauren and Jessica?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Queen Bitch and Clone Barbie? Yeah, of course. Why?" she asked.

We had come up with those names after our first day here. Lauren was walking around the school like she owned the place and Jessica was copying her every move. So their names became Queen Bitch and Clone Barbie. Jessica was really deserving of her title. She wasn't a natural blonde. Angela and I had gone trough last year's middle school yearbook and found out that Jessica had died her hair to match Lauren's over the summer. She had had black curly hair with lots of blonde highlights in it. Now it was strait as straw and blonde with not a hint of her natural colour.

"Bella!" Angela whispered, class had started and she was waiting for her explanation. "Well, they have been following me around since first-period and I think I know why now." I finished. She looked at me with pleading eyes, as if this theory was vital information. I let out a small giggle at the look on her face, because only Angela would think something like this was vitally important. I've known her for a long time and I know that the only reason she would act like this would be if she thought I was in danger. Well, to be honest, I might be. With both Lauren and Jessica, the gossip queens of Forks, after me, I could be in big trouble when it came to gossip.

"Well?" Angela pressed when I didn't answer her questioning look. "Well what?" I asked back to annoy her. "You know perfectly well what!" she said in an annoyed tone. "I'll tell you after class." I bargained. This was the longest I had ever gotten away with talking to someone in class and I wasn't going to test my luck, especially today.

So for the rest of class we sat in silence paying attention to Mr. Varner. It seemed like I had picked the perfect time to stop talking because a few minutes later he said that we would be having a test on today's material on Friday.

The bell rang and Angela waited for me to get my things. We had lunch next period and our lockers were next to each other, so I would have time to explain my theory. Angela let out a sigh as we reached the hall leading to our lockers. I could see that she was getting more impatient as time wore on so I started my story. "Okay, so do you want to here my theory or what?" I asked sarcastically-only because I knew the answer would be a 'yes'. Angela nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ok, well I think that they are jealous." She looked at me for a moment with one of those '_are you serious_' looks. "You know how awesome I think you are, but why do you think they are jealous?" I nodded my head in understanding- she wasn't trying to offend me, she just didn't understand what they could be jealous of. "I get it- 'they have everything we do, what could they possibly be jealous of?'" I answered her with what I thought she was trying to say. "Yeah, that's what I meant." Angela answered sheepishly, bushing a little.

We had reached our lockers and were putting away our books for our last class when Mike came around the corner, followed closely by Tyler Crowley. He looked like he was looking for someone. _Shit!_ I thought as Mike spotted me and smiled. Suddenly Angela caught on. "Oh my gosh, it's because of Mike and Tyler isn't it?" she asked, the excitement of understanding my theory clear in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her. "Who else?" I asked. She had witnessed all the incidents with Mike and Tyler and she still had to ask- it was probably to get me back for not telling her what I meant right away.

"Hey." Mike said. "Hi," was my reply. Angela looked at us both and laughed, probably at my tense posture. There was only one reason Mike would come looking for me in between classes for.

"So about lunch…" "What about it?" I interrupted his sentence. "Well. I was thinking we could sit at our own table, you know like a lunch date." he finished with a hopeful expression. "No thanks Mike." I said in an annoyed tone. _When is this boy going to understand that you don't like him!_ The voice in my head said, and for once I agreed with it. "Oh." he mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor. _Great! Here comes the gilt._ I thought.

"Mike..." I said in a sad tone. _Push over!_, scoffed the little voice. Oh, back to enemies I see. "No it's ok. I get it. You just want to be friends…" I let a small smile cross my lips. Maybe he was finally getting it. But he still had that lustful look in his eyes when he looked at me. _Or not, _said the voice. I let it slide, not like I could do anything about it.

He looked back up, smiled and said bye. Angela and I waved. Tyler finally spoke up. "Um, Bella?" he said in a nervous voice. _Oh joy!_ I thought sarcastically. "Yes Tyler?" I said, trying to hide my grimace. Tyler wasn't as bad as Mike. He had only asked me out once. Unfortunately, it had been in front of Lauren. I swear, I saw her snap a pencil in half when he asked me.

"Do you want to go out this weekend?" he asked, his voice getting more confident with every word. "Sorry Tyler, I have plans this weekend with Angela. We're going to Seattle to shop for some dresses for her cousin's wedding." We both turned to Angela, who looked like she was holding in laughter, which, to be honest, she probably was.

I pleaded with my eyes for her to back me up. Tyler was looking at her questioningly. "Um… Yeah, she's… helping me find a… dress this weekend." Angela managed to say trough a fit of giggles. Tyler left looking a bit deflated. I turned to a still laughing Angela "It's not funny." "Yes it is," she replied, still giggling. "It's damn right hilarious!" I scowled at her, but then remembered that she had just gotten me out of a date with Tyler this weekend. "Thank you for that." I said. "You owe me." Angela shot back. "Deal." I laughed.

"Ok, so back to the theory. You think QB and CB are jealous why again?" She knew perfectly why, she just wanted me to admit it out loud. I glared at her and she let out another laugh. "I think Lauren and Jessica are jealous of the fact that the guys they like, like me and not them. So, they are trying to get back at me." "You know what? That's a reasonable theory." "You think?" I asked incredulously. I had only thought of it after seeing the look on Jessica's face when Mike talked to me this morning. "Bella, seriously, you need to stop doubting yourself all the time. It's a really reasonable theory." Angela said in a reassuring tone and with that she convinced me.

I had always said she should join the debate team. She had this way of saying things that made you really believe her. Whenever I brought it up she would shrug and say it only worked on me, but I think the real reason is because the boy she likes, Ben, is on the team and she always gets tongue tied in front of him.

We turned around and started heading for the lunch room when I spotted blond hair turning the corner. I didn't think about it until I heard the dreaded _click-clack_ of high-heeled shoes.


	2. Meeting in a closet

Chapter 2: Meeting in a Closet

_Damn it! Jessica saw Mike and Tyler! SHIT!! _Well now I'm royally screwed. They rounded the corner and Lauren looked livid. Her face was blood red and she was fuming. She stalked down the hall towards me and Angela, Jessica close behind with the same expression on her face. _Ha ha ha, _laughed that annoying voice- it just really did not want to go away today. _You are SCREWED!_ itlaughed again. _Well if I go down, you're coming with me,_ I thought back icily. That shut it up.

"Ang, I have to go. If I'm not back after lunch, tell the teacher I went home sick okay?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Okay, go I'll cover for you. But call me when you get home. I need to know you made it there safe." she bargained. "Fine!" I agreed quickly in an exasperated tone- partly because I knew that she knew I would anyway and also because I was running out of time to get away.

So, with that I turned and started walking away briskly, to make it seem like I wasn't running. Once I turned the corner, I started for the janitors' closet at the end of the hall, close to the cafeteria, at a run. I ran strait for the door. Luckily it wasn't locked and I made it in, but being the klutz that I am, I tripped over the door frame and smacked into something hard. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a large hand covered my mouth as I was about to scream. Another hand quickly locked the door behind me. What had I gotten myself into!

I tried to scream louder but all that came was a muffled noise. "Shh. Be quiet or they'll find us." said a melodic, male voice. It almost sounded like velvet, I mean if a voice can sound like velvet.

I quieted down after that. The person beside was breathing heavily- like they were hiding and someone would find them in here. _You idiot why else would a person be in a janitors' closet!_ That voice is really starting to get to me. Anyway, I could feel that the person beside me was quite tall; about a head taller then my 5'4 and that whoever it was, was muscular.

As I was silently judging the person in the dark of the closet, I heard their breathing spike as a door was banged closed. "Shit." he murmured. I listened closer to the conversation that had now started up.

"Where did he go? I swear I saw him come through here." said a voice I instantly recognised as Mike's. "I don't know. You were the one that wanted to follow him," said Tyler in an annoyed tone. _What are they talking about? Or better yet, who?_ I asked myself. I got lost in my thoughts and didn't pay attention to the conversation until the clacking of heels broke into my thoughts.

_She's going to find me._ I thought. _You're locked in a closet…oh yeah she's going to find you alright._ I really HATE that voice- always has something to say and always unhelpful things to. Oh wait, I _am _locked in a closet…with a boy. Angela is going to flip when she hears this. Maybe the voice isn't so unhelpful- remembering that Lauren couldn't find me in hear unless she knew how to pick locks had calmed me enough to hear the newly started conversation between her, Jessica, Mike and Tyler.

"Oh, hey guys. Have you seen Bella anywhere? We needed to ask her about some homework that was assigned in Spanish." What a big fat lie that was. We didn't even have Spanish class together.

"No, haven't seen her. We could help you look if you want. We're trying to find this kid who was talking about her." Tyler offered. I could almost see the flirtatious smile on Laurens lips. "Yeah, sure you can come. If we find her first, we can warn her about this guy and if we find him, we can tell him to stay away from her." "That's a great idea." said Mike. Oh joy now they're looking for metogether. "We should start here. Bella's probably on her way to the cafeteria and the kid came through here when we tried to follow him." "Jessica! Check that door over there." Lauren commanded of her little minion.

As soon as she said it my breath caught, and so did the boy's next to me. Guess he really didn't want to get caught either._ The door's locked. The door's locked._ I chanted in my head. What if she knew how to pick locks?

The handle turned and the door shook in its place. Nothing. _Thank you!_ I thought to whoever was watching out for me today. "It won't open." Jessica called down the hall. "It's never open. But it was a good idea to check." said Tyler. Maybe he was catching on to the fact that Lauren liked him and was trying to complement her. "Let's check the other halls." said Mike and they left. I let out the breath I had been holding as their footsteps retreated.

After their footsteps could no longer be heard, a light flickered on above my head. I blinked in the sudden light and when I looked up, I was met with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes.

I got lost in the boy's eyes and almost didn't notice that he was practically glaring at me. I looked down, blushing. "You almost got me caught." he said. "Sorry" I mumbled. "What are you even doing in a janitor's closet anyway?" he asked trough his teeth. "I could ask you the same question." I shot back, icily, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. His cheeks turned pink and he chuckled slightly.

Through this whole little conversation, his arms hadn't moved from my waist- not that I was complaining. "Sorry" he mumbled as he disentangled himself. "Edward Cullen. I just moved here from Chicago with my family." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." I said. An awquard silence followed.

It didn't help that our bodies were practically squished together.

About five minutes later, I couldn't take it. "So, do you like it here in Forks?" I asked, just to break the tension. "It's alright, I guess. I don't like the constant rain that much though." he said awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of his head- only to hit a shelf full of cleaning supplies. They toppled to the ground in a pile at one corner of the already cramped closet.

Edward turned a little pink a gain and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. I tried to stifle my laughter at the scene before me. _He_ was embarrassed about knocking over a shelf, when _I _was the one who knocked into him while hiding from hormonally crazed girls.

Despite my efforts a small giggle escaped my lips. Edward looked up at me, turned a dark shade of red and looked back down at the floor. _Great job. Why don't you just make this even more uncomfortable wile your at it. _saidthe voice. _Shut up! _I commanded. The last thing I needed was a voice in my head making this situation worse. Great I just admitted that there is a voice in my head that I have issues with; that _surly_ wouldn't land me in an asylum if someone found out.

There was another awquard silence this time broken by Edward. "So …um… why _are _you hiding in a closet?" he asked, bringing up our conversation from earlier. "I'll tell if you will." I bargained. I wasn't going to tell him why I was here unless I got to know why he was here- it was only fair. Plus, I wanted to ease the growing tension in the room.

"Only if you go first." he counter-offered. "Fine." I agreed.

"I'm hiding from Lauren and Jessica." "Who?" Edward asked, confused. I stood there, mouth open in shock. I knew he was new, but I would have expected him to of at least _heard_ of Lauren and Jessica. "They are these two little sluts that hate me and have been chasing me around the school all day. They were the girls talking to Mike and Tyler a few minutes ago." I said. "Why are they chasing you?" he asked. "Because the boys they like-Mike and Tyler- like me and have been hitting on me- along with a few other boys- since my first day here. Of course it's only a theory." I looked up and saw that his mouth was in a hard line and that his eyes held a flash of anger in them.

He noticed my staring and quickly plastered on a smile. "Must really suck to be you." he said jokily. "Whatever." I said, play punching him in the arm. Edward grabbed his arm in mock injury and winced. I laughed and his smile became more genuine then the one after I'd told him why I was in here.

After my laughter died down I asked "So, why are you here?" His face fell a bit when he answered. "These two boys were looking for me. I don't know why and I didn't want to start any problems so I hid in here." I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me everything but let it slide. I asked if the guys who were here before were the ones looking for him. He said yes. "Oh! That's Mike and Tyler, the boys I told you about." I told him. Edward got that same look he had when I first told him my theory. His jaw set and his eyes held that angered look for a little while before he snapped out of it and laughed. His laugh was nervous and shaky. Why was he being so weird all of the sudden? _What is with this boy? _asked the voice. You know, I thing I'm going to name it, I don't know what yet, though.

Edward was still acting a bit strange so I decided it was best for a change of topic. "Do you think it's safe to leave yet?" I asked. I was starting to get really hungry, and I'm never in the best of moods when I'm hungry. "I don't know. Be quiet for a second and listen for footsteps." Edward commanded.

Pressed my ear up against the door, and luckily there was no sound coming from outside except for the distant sounds of people talking in the cafeteria. "All clear." I whispered to Edward, who was also listening intently by the door. He nodded and opened the door a crack; just enough to see out of. I looked out of it and saw a few students exiting the lunch room. They past by the door without noticing us, so I opened it more.

I was about to step out when I heard the clicking of high heeled shows for the thousandth time today. I groaned. _But I was so close!!_ I whined internally. "What's wrong?" Edward asked from behind me. "They're back." I stated simply. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. He pulled me away from the door and locked it a gain. The voices outside travelled to us.

"Maybe we should just wait here until she comes out." said Mike. "But I'm hungry!" complained Tyler. I remembered from elementary school that no one stood in the way of Tyler and his lunch. Once, in the second grade, someone tried to take his pudding cup and he bit their hand! I'm not joking. He actually _bit their hand_. He got suspended for a day after that. I don't think anyone has tried to get in the way of Tyler and his lunch since.

I could hear Lauren and Jessica agreeing with Tyler. Mike refused to leave until he saw me or Edward, so they left without him. _Now what?_ I asked myself. "Who should go out there?" Edward asked out of no where. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "He's waiting for one of us to go out there. So, who's going to go?" I looked at him in disbelief. "You can't honestly think that we should go out there _now _do you?"

"Yes, I do. One of us has to or we'll miss lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay well then you go!" I said. "He missed lunch to go all over the school looking for me. I'm not going out there. It's dangerous territory." Edward said, a bit panicky. "What about me!!!" I whisper/yelled. "I'll miss you." he said while patting my shoulder in a friendly way, then laughed. "This isn't funny!" I said back, trying to hold back laughter myself. "Yes, it is. Besides, if you go out, there's a greater chance that you'll live then if I go." He chuckled. "Oh is there? And why would that be?" I asked scathingly. "Because he likes you,"- he looked upset when he said this- "so all you have to do is flirt a little and you'll be able to leave without a scratch. Me on the other hand; well that's a different story."

I thought about it for a while. I couldn't go out there; I would have to face Mike again. What would he say when he saw me? _But if you don't go, you won't get to eat._ said the voice. After thinking some more I finally decided that I would go out and face Mike. I mean, come on, how hard could it be.

"Fine." I relented. Edward smiled and hugged me, lifting me about half a foot in the air. I think I blushed ten different shades of red. I think Edward realised what he did, because he stiffened and put me back on my feet. He reddened and looked down. "Sorry." He said to his feet. "It's fine." I replied.

I opened the door a crack when Edward grabbed my arm. "Wait." he commanded. He pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number. "Hey, Alice… no don't worry about where I am right now listen, could you come outside and distract this asshat that is in front of the cafe?" he said into the phone. There was a pause and then his smile doubled in size. "Thanks Alice. I owe you one." _Who is Alice?_ I thought. Almost as soon as I had thought it Edward answered. "Alice is my sister. She's coming right now to distract Newton."

Sure enough, a small pixie like girl with short black hair cropped in every direction came out of the cafe and walked right up to Mike. She smiled cheekily at him and _winked_! OMG did she really just do that!?!?! Mike smiled back and started following her with his eyes. Alice started walking in the other direction of the hall and Mike followed her down the hall. I made my way out the door and so did Edward. We said bye and I went into the cafeteria while he went and made sure nothing happened to his sister.

I bought my lunch and found Angela at a table in the corner. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. Her head snapped up from the book she was reading when I said 'hi'. "I thought you were going home?" she asked. "Where have you been? It's been over an hour!" "I'll tell you later. I swear." I promised her. Angela gave me a look that said '_I won't forget_' and started up a conversation about some homework we had while I ate.

When the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period all I kept thinking was, _I hope I see Edward again_.

**A/N: R&R please. Thank you to my very first reviewer, it made my day. Next chapter is Epov and Alice and Emmett will be introduced. And if someone could explain how to write A/Ns please tell me, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.**

**l2rb ^_^ **


	3. Edward's First Day Part 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. All right go to their respective owners and SM**

**A/N: hey guys, here's chapter 3. I know that I haven't posted in a while, but I have to finish school stuff first **

**In the last chapter I said Emmett would be introduced, well he isn't here yet, but give it a few chapers, I swear Emmett is in this story. Instead Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are in this chapter. **

**Rosalie is 2 years older then Alice and Edward, about 16 or 17.**

**In the Flash back its kind off supposed to be a 7 year old version of Edward. I don't know if the players fit the age, they are both famous players, so I used them. **

******Mike is richer then he really is (in the books) because it helps with the story. His family's store is a national company in this fic.**

**It's the first Epov so, don't be to harsh in the reviews. R&R. Enjoy.**

**There are three in-story A/Ns. Only the last is important, you can skip the rest if you want to.**

Chapter 3: Edward's First Day Part 1 (Epov)

It's the first day of my freshman year of high school and I just moved to a new town. _Just fucking fantastic._ Have you ever had to start at a new school almost every year?

Since I was in the first grade, me and my older sister, Rosalie, and twin sister, Alice, had been switching schools every few years.

My dad is a doctor, a really good doctor. There were hospitals all over the country trying to get their hands on Dr. Carlisle Cullen- one of the world's best cardiologists. But he was _way_ down to earth. He honestly didn't think that he deserved all the glory he was getting, all he wanted to do was help people.

So, since my dad was always taking jobs around the country, we never stayed in one place for more then two or three years. It was harder to move for Alice and Rosalie then it was for me. They would become popular really fast and Alice got attached to every single place we went. Somehow, she found a new _'this is the place were I first'_ in every city or town. When we were seven and packing our things to leave from Colorado, she broke down crying while packing her suitcases.

~*~*~

_I was the first one to get upstairs and into little Alice's room. There she was curled up in a ball on her bed, shaking with sobs. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked while placing my arm around her tiny shoulders. "I don't want to leave!" she sobbed. "Why?" I asked squeezing her shoulders. "Because...I learned…how…to ride...my bike…here." she explained between sobs. She was this upset over where she had learned how to ride a bike. _

_Well last time she was upset because it was were she had first been tall enough to go on some of the rides at the carnival. Maybe Jeremy is right, Alice is a bit of a drama queen. I thought. _

_Jeremy was my best friend here and today was the last day I would see him. I really liked Jeremy, he was a cool guy and one of the best friends I had ever had in my whole life. We played baseball and basketball all the time when I had first moved here. It was weird to think that I was going over to say bye instead of to play sports. _

_*_

_I had gone to Jeremy's house to say bye and he was really mad that I had only told him a week ago that we were moving and he didn't talk to me for 3 hours after. And he said Alice was a drama queen! _

_Well, after he had finally let me in the house, we played one last game of baseball in his back yard. My mom came to get me and we had to say our last good-bye. I gave Jeremy his __Jackie Robinson__ baseball card that he got from his dad and he gave me my signed __Michael Jordan __jersey. I got in the car and we drove away from his house._

_*_

_Alice had cried all the way to the airport. Dad only got her to quiet down by buying her a new stuffed bear at one of the gift shops. Rose got mad that Alice got a toy and she didn't, so mom bought her a new stuffed dog. Guess what I got? Nothing that's what. But I didn't care because dad had taken me to a __Colorado__ Rockies__ game the day before._

~*~*~

Looking back now, Jeremy was right all along; Alice is a drama queen. Every year her reasons for not wanting to leave got more and more dramatic. I had never seen or heard from Jeremy after that. In fact, I think the only reason I still remember him after all this time is that he was the first one to suspect that Alice would be a major drama queen.

Well, since then we had moved about 4 times, each one to a completely new state. Rosalie through a fit this time because she had started high school two years ago and wanted to graduate with her friends. This turned into a big discussion that led to an agreement; we weren't moving again until Alice and I graduated.

I was glad. Who really wants to start at a new high school every year anyways?

Speaking of school, we would be late if Alice didn't hurry the fuck up! God why did she take so long? Rosalie was pacing the front hall impatiently. You could tell with one look that she was anxious.

_God I hope she doesn't find another asshole for a boyfriend._ I prayed in my head. Because of her looks, Rose got a lot of attention from guys. I really hated being younger then her, because it's hard to intimidate people when they are older and bigger then you. Luckily, I had always been tall for my age; it was only when Rose told the new guy my age that they would stop worrying. That was a really stupid thing to do. The last one regretted ever trying to get at Rose after what I did to him. He ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a fracture rib. He deserved it, the fucking prick.

I could tell Rose was getting really impatient because she started heading for the stairs. "Allison Mary Cullen!-" Ouch! She pulled out the full name. "- if you are not down here in thirty seconds then we are leaving without you! I don't want to be late on our freaking first day." She called up the stairs.

Within twenty seconds Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, looking like her usual pixie like self- short, black hair pointing in every direction, designer clothes and even a freaking designer back pack. Seriously, is it even possible to have a designer back pack?

"My name, Rosalie Lillian Cullen, is Alice _NOT_ Allison." Alice said, glaring at Rosalie, who smiled sweetly at her. "I know Alice, but I couldn't think of a faster way to get you down here." she said smugly. Alice stuck her tiny tongue out at Rosalie's retreating form.

"Come on, we're already late." With that, she grabbed her purse and keys off the hook and headed for her M3. Alice let out an exasperated sigh and followed suit. I was the last to leave. I locked the door and got in the passengers side of the car.

*

We got to the school just in time thanks to Rose's speeding. _She really doesn't want to be late._ I thought. Rose parked in on of the empty slots near the front of the school and we got out of the car. Rose said bye and headed off to find the office to get her schedule. As she walked away, I saw many guys stop to stare at her. _Great, it's only the first day and they're already falling all over her. _

"Come on." Alice said nudging my shoulder. We walked in silence to the office. "Alice and Edward Cullen." I told the secretary. She smiled at me when she handed me our schedules, maps of the school and our books. I gave Alice her times table and we compared our classes. I only had English and Geography class with her. There weren't enough students in the school to have to separate lunch periods so we had lunch together to.

After Alice left for her first class, I walked around looking for my locker. I found it in the hallway that led to the lunch room. There were two other boys there about my age talking about some girl. "Dude, did you see her today! She was looking hot!" the dark haired one said. "Do you think Newton has a chance this year?" asked the other, who looked like a chess geek. "With me on the market, no freaking way." laughed the first. They walked away laughing and joking about this mystery girl. Was she really as hot as these guys said she was?

I walked into my first class- Spanish - early. I hated the whole 'introduce yourself to the class' thing. I sat at the back row, close to the window and looked out at the rain. I must have started to daydream because the next thing I knew, I was watching a brown haired girl run across the school's parking lot followed by two blonds. I shook my head and looked out side again and the people were gone._ That was weird._ I thought. People can't go crazy from lack of sunlight can they?

**(A/N: I was going to end it there, but I wanted to get to the better part of Edward's day) **

_Stupid question._ I thought to myself. If that were true, this whole town would be full of crazy people. Class started then and I sat through the hour quietly, waiting for it to be over. The bell rang and I rushed back to my locker, switched books and headed off to my next class-English with Alice.

When I got there Alice was already waiting for me in one of the seats in the back row. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey big bro," she said cheerfully. "How was your first class?" she asked. "Fine," I answered. I already knew how to speak Spanish, so I usually used it as a freebee. She frowned at my dull explanation. "Well mine was fantastic, thanks for asking." she said, sniffling as if I'd hurt her feelings. "Sorry, how was your class?" I asked sarcastically. Alice could be a bitch if you got on her bad side. Been there once, never going back.

"It was fantastic, like I said before. I bumped into this really cute boy on my way there. He wasn't mad about it or any thing. He even helped me put away my stuff. He had a southern accent…" she continued to ramble. _Oh great, now Alice has a crush! _I thought. This is just _fantastic._ Now I have two sisters to look out for instead of just one. "Alice, shut up, please." I told her. If I hadn't told her to stop, she probably would have talked about him through class. "Well, don't you at least want to know who he is?" she asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes. Damn it! "Fine!" I answered angrily.

"Jasper Whitlock." was all she said. Her eyes glazed over once she had said it and she stopped talking, which I was thankful for. Alice could be really boy crazy sometimes.

Class went be quickly. Alice and I parted ways at the doors of Building 4- she was headed for building 3 for gym. I walked in to my Math class and sat down in the back row by the window again and started looking out of it . A few minutes later, I heard a cough from in front of me. I looked up to see a blond boy with his hair gelled into spikes with a 'Cowboy's' jersey on. "Yes?" I asked. "You're in my seat newbie." he said with a sneer. "Well, sorry." I said as I got up. "Asshole." I muttered to myself as I took a new seat in the middle row behind a brown haired girl. I swear I heard her giggle.

The room started to fill as students took their seats. No one bothered me any more. The bell rang just as a brunette girl- who looked like she had been running in the rain- closed the door and sat down. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. Not even Rosalie could compare- and that's saying something.

Even though her hair was damp from the rain, it still looked amazing in lose free-falling curls. She had these amazing chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold some secret that I was dying to know. Her shirt fit her perfectly and I could see every curve on her body. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Wow, Eddie-boy, calm down you don't even know this girl's name, _my inner voice said. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts of this girl from my mind. I tried really hard to pay attention to the teacher, but I had already done this lesson, so my mind drifted.

"Bella!" the brunette in front of me whispered. The girl looked over at her. So her name was Bella. I knew from my Italian classes that it meant _beautiful_. It fit her perfectly.

"Well, they have been following me around"-_who the fuck was following her?_-"since first-period and I think I know why now." Bella finished. Her voice sounded like little bells, God it was beautiful. _Edward, shut up, you sound like a girl. _scoffed my mental voice again. I needed to snap out of this now, but I couldn't. The girl in front of me looked at her with pleading eyes, as if what she was talking about was vital information. Had I missed something in the conversation? **(A/N: those last two lines rhym :D)**

"Well?" the brunette pressed when Bella didn't elaborate. To tell you the truth, if I was supposed to have been listening to this conversation I would have pressed for more information myself. "Well what?" Bella asked back. I saw a flash of amusment in her eyes. "You know perfectly well what!" the girl said, in an irritated tone. "I'll tell you after class." Bella bargained.

That was when conversation ended. There's a saying about eavesdroppers; that they are bound to hear something that they don't like. Well I had heard nothing that I didn't want to hear. I had found out her name and that was all I had cared about. I mean I did want to know who had been following her around-maybe she was the one running around outside this morning?- but it wasn't at the top of my priorities right now. I needed to meet her. She seemed so amazing. I needed to know her.

I decided to wait for her after class, to see if I could talk to her. How hard could it be? I was new here, that opened up a whole world of reasons to ask her something- how to get here, or where this class was, stuff like that.

The bell rang and she didn't leave, I was about to make my move when I noticed that her friend wasn't leaving either. _Damn it!_ I thought.

I wasn't going to say anything in front of the other girl. What if she didn't want to 'help' me out? She didn't seem like the type of person who would just roll their eyes and walk off, but what if she did? I couldn't risk making an idiot out of myself- at least not on my first day.

I left the room in a rush. Lunch was this period and I needed to meet up with Rose and Alice. I met them at the front door of the cafeteria and we went inside. We baught our lunches and sat at the table in the back corner, next to the window. Alice spotted someone and went go-go eyed. I guessed it was the boy she had talked about before- Casper...something.

She waved and soon a tall, honey-blond boy in a leather jacket was standing in front of us and smiling at little Alice. He was wearing black jeans and a ratted, worn-looking AC/DC concert tee. **(A/N: No offence to anyone who dresses like that or knows people who dress like that. Jasper just needed to look none mainstream for this chapter)** _Damn it, not one of these again!_ Alice _just_ had to go and have a crush on one of _these _types. Seriously, I had enough trouble with Rosalie's boyfriends.

But there was something different about the way this guy was looking at Alice. His eyes weren't filled with lust like most of the boys' eyes' held while looking at Rose- and sometimes even Alice. Something about him seemed so genuine and relaxed- like he was completely comfortable around us. _Edward, you know it's wrong to judge a book by it's cover,_ my mental voice said, repeating words my mother had said to me and my sisters thousands of times. Okay, so I was being just a _little_ judgemental, but can you blame me, with Rosalie's dating history I've come to assume the worse in any boy who wants to date my sisters.

"You can sit if you want." Alice said eagerly. _She must really like him_. Alice _never_ made the first move. He nodded and took the seat next to her. Alice beamed. Rose grinned in the corner, knowingly. She had gone through this faze countless times.

"Rose, Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock." Alice introduced us. "Jasper- this is my sister, Rosalie and brother Edward." He nodded in our direction while muttering a low 'hi'. It was a bit awquard after that. "So, what grade are you in Jasper?" Rose asked to break the slowly raising tension. "10, I'm a sophomore." he replied. So he's older than me. _Great_. But, on the other hand, I was a bit taller then him. Maybe this would work out.

The conversation started to come easier after that. We talked about school, classes, clubs, teams, etc. Jasper was actually an alright guy. He seemed pretty cool and as long as he kept his hands off my sisters, he could stay alive.

As we talked, Bella kept crossing my mind. I think I started to daydream about her because the next thing I knew, Rose and Alice were sharing a look and Jasper was staring at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked irritated. "Nothing." Rose said inconspicuously at the same time Alice blurted out, "Who is she?" "Alice!" Rosalie said in a shocked whisper, then laughed at Alice's expression. Jasper chuckled in the background.

"I'll tell you who she is," he said in a louder tone then he had used all of lunch. It was sort of strange hearing him talk so loud (for him), I was getting used to the low, calm voice he had used all through lunch.

He smirked when he looked at me. "She's one of the hottest girls in school." Alice's face dropped when he said this and Rose looked lived, she was always the prettiest girl at school, no matter what school it was. When Jasper noticed how my sister's looked, he quickly recovered. "Well, now that you two are here, I'd say the three of you are definitely the hottest girls to ever come to Forks High." _Nice recovery, Jasper._

Out of the three, Bella was defiantly the hottest. I started drifting again and Alice and Rose giggled. Rosalie waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello, anybody in there?" she asked jokily. "Ha ha, very funny _Rosie_." I said using the nickname Alice had made her when we were 3. She glared at me, she really hated that name. "Whatever _Eddie_." She used the same tactic. Oh, how I hated that name.

"So you like this Bella girl?" Alice asked hastily because Rosalie and I were still glaring at each other. _Say no! Say no! _commanded the little voice in my head. But of course, I didn't listen to it. Instead of answering my sister's question, I looked down at the table and, _God damn it!_ I fucking _blushed_. What a girl thing to do! God what was Bella doing to me?!?

"Oh my gosh, he does!" Rosalie chirped. I looked up to glare at her again, only to be met with her smiling face. Alice looked ecstatic and Jasper looked slightly amused and smug at the same time. "So what if I do?" I asked. "You haven't even been here a day and that girl has already got you wrapped around her little fingers and she didn't even try." Jasper said in a very amused tone.

"Why are you so amused by this?" Alice asked. "Because it's so ironic." Jasper replied, smirking. "She gets all this attention from the guys, and she doesn't even want it or try to get it, while all the other girls practically throw themselves at their crushes and get nothing but smiles unless the guys start to like them back-which-considering it is only the fourth day of school- won't happen for awhile." _Wow, he knows a lot about this stuff._ I thought.

Jasper seemed to know more then just this. He knew who had a crush on who, who was sleeping with the teachers to get a better grade and which teachers were secretly seeing each other. He knew everything about this place. Turns out, he works for the school paper. He was only the photographer, but I bet he knows more about this place then the reporters do.

"So, are you joining the legion of boys who like her?" Alice asked, playfully. "No." I said confidently. Edward Cullen is an individual-not a clone. Besides, even if I _did_ like her, it wasn't in the same way these other assholes probably did. When she was around, my brain turned to mush and I got nervous and that has never happened with anyone that I have liked before.

"Can we please stop talking about this girl; it's kind of weird talking about her when we don't even know her." Rose said. You could tell that the subject was really bothering her. Wonder why. "Okay." I agreed quickly. I was in desperate need of a change of conversation before I confessed how much I actually liked Bella.

"Well…um…Rose the cheerleading team is having try-outs this week. Do you want to go?" Alice asked. Rosalie's eyes lit up with the idea. Rose had been captain at her last school and had missed cheerleading so much since she had to quit. It had been her life since she was 10. Mom and dad always sent her to the closest cheer camp during summer holidays. Cheerleading had been one of the main reasons she became popular so quickly.

"Yes. Of course I want to go Allie! Did you even have to ask?" Rosalie said, her eyes alight with excitement.

They talked about the try-out for a while and I went back to thinking about Bella. I think her name was becoming a trigger because when I heard someone say it at the next table my attention was immediately fixed on hearing what the person was saying. "Do you think she'll go out with you this year?" asked a boy. "Hell yeah! I'm the hottest thing in this town next to her. We were meant to be together." said another male voice, cockily.

What a prick! As if Bella would ever go out with someone as cocky and egotistical as this guy. _Dude, you don't even know her. How do you know that she's not into that kind of guy? You can't get territorial with her; she doesn't even know you exist,_ said my inner voice. Sometimes I wanted nothing more then to tell that thing to fuck off and have it go away for good.

I turned around to glare at the boy who was so sure of himself and saw the same boys from the hall along with the blond one who had called me a newbie. "Assholes." I said out loud, as the blond one started making hand gestures that I _really _wish I hadn't seen and could erase from my memory. I wanted nothing more then to rip his hands off right now. And I bet I could do it to. He wasn't as big as me, in fact I had more muscle then him and I was taller. But he did have those other two dweebs with him. They could be a problem.

So instead of walking over and beating the shit out of him for being such a fucking asshat, I just glared at him from my seat. When Jasper noticed he said, "That's Mike Newton,"-pointed at the blond-"that's Tyler Crowley,"- pointed at the dark haired one from the hall-"and that's Eric Yorkie"- he pointed to the other boy from the hall. "They are the three main guys trying to get Bella. They also have three different girls after them. Lauren- the queen bitch at this school- is after Tyler. Jessica- Lauren's minion- is after Mike and Katie- this red headed girl in my gym class- is after Eric. They aren't that bad looking either. Lauren and Jessica are a bit sluty, but they still got nothing on Bella in those boys minds." he finished. Jasper really did know everything about this school.

The blond-Mike- finally noticed my death glares and glared back at me. "What do you want newbie?" he asked venomously. "Nothing, I would just appreciate it if you stopped with the hands in front of my sisters." I said. He stared at me, confused, then he looked over at Alice and Rosalie, winked at Rose, and smirked. "Whatever." he said.

"And could you stop talking about Bella." Jasper added. _What the fuck is he doing!!!_

Newton glared at Jasper. "I see your hanging around freaks again." he said, looking pointedly at me. "Besides, what do you care if I talk about her?" he asked. The two behind him chuckled. "I think I have the right to stop people from talking about one of my closest friends. Especially the type of 'talking' you were doing." You could hear the air quotes when her said talking. I didn't even register when Mike got up; all I could think about was that Jasper knew Bella. And he never told us. No wonder he knew so much about her.

"Whatever Whitlock. It doesn't even matter what you say now 'cause in a few years you'll be at our wedding." _This guy was completely full of himself._ From what I had heard from Jasper and Tyler and Eric's conversation, Bella had never accepted a single date from him. She never even showed that she liked him and he already had wedding plans made.

"Yeah, the wedding in your dreams." I said under my breath. Alice-who was the closest to me- chuckled. "What did you say?" Mike asked, glaring at me. "I said the wedding in your dreams." I repeated, spitting out every word. "Was that loud enough for you, or would you like me to go slower so you can understand better?" I asked. Even his cronies laughed.

Mike's face turned blood red. "I'll get you for that one newbie." He said and stocked off back to his table. Serves him right. What a fucking dick.

After that little confrontation, I had lost my appetite- it didn't help that I couldn't get those hand gestures out of my head. "I'll see you guys later." I said as I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, my bag slung over my shoulder.

I didn't notice when Mike and Tyler came after me, but when I turned and saw them following me I hid in the janitors' closet at the end of the hall. I could probably take them, but mom wouldn't be happy if she got a call from school saying her son had put two kids in the hospital. And dad would be pissed if he had to treat them.

I waited, anxiously, for them to find me and when the door opened and the person crashed into me, I instinctively grabbed them to stop them from falling, locked the door, and covered their mouth with my hand to stop them from screaming. "Shh. Be quiet or they'll find us." I said to get the person to shut up. I didn't know if they were hiding to, but I wasn't risking my neck.

I started breathing heavily, worried because the person that was in my arms right now was definitely a girl at least a head shorter then me. _Locked in a closet with a girl-best thing that has ever happened to you _said the voice in my head. I tried to act as if I was only hiding, as if nothing else was out of place, to see if it would help calm down the hormones in me.

A door was banged closed and I knew who it was. "Shit." I muttered. I silently prayed that whoever this girl was, didn't hear the first bit of the conversation going on between Mike and Tyler. "He is such an asshole. Probably thinks he's some big shot because his dad is the new doctor and his family is rich. What a dick." Mike said. My hands clenched into fists and I desperately wanted to hit something. _I _was an asshole. Sure, maybe to him. But he diserved it. And so what if we were rich? His dad owned a company, with about 30 stores in this state alone.

"Just leave it Mike. It was a joke and it was funny. You're being over dramatic!" said an exasperated sounding Tyler. I silently thanked God that Tyler was kind-of on my side of the situation.

"Where did he go? I swear I saw him come through here." Mike completely ignored Tyler's comment. "I don't know. You were the one that wanted to follow him," said Tyler in an annoyed tone. God, Newton must be hard to live with. I listened as Mike described what he was going to do once he found me. He was very unimaginative. And it wouldn't be that hard to beat the shit out of him if I had to, I could always say it was self defence.

About half way through describing what he would do to me, Mike stopped talking as the clicking of heals came down the hall. "Oh, hey guys. Have you seen Bella anywhere? We needed to ask her about some homework that was assigned in Spanish." said a nasally, female voice. The girl in the closet with me snorted.

"No, haven't seen her. We could help you look if you want. We're trying to find this kid who was talking about her." Tyler offered. I hadn't freaking talked about her! Okay well I had, but it wasn't anything bad. And I hadn't said anything about her to them. "Yeah, sure you can come. If we find her first, we can warn her about this guy and if we find him, we can tell him to stay away from her." said the same nasally voice, in a flirtatious tone. It could either be Lauren or Jessica, those girls Jasper said had a crush on Mike and Tyler. "That's a great idea." said Mike. "We should start here. Bella's probably on her way to the cafeteria and the kid came through here when we tried to follow him." he continued.

"Jessica! Check that door over there." the nasally voice commanded. So the nasally voiced girl was Lauren. When the handle started to turn, I caught my breath. The girl in front of me did the same. So now I know she's hiding to. "It won't open." Jessica called down the hall. Her voice sounded like a person's would if they were just getting over a bad cold-nasally but slightly normal.

"It's never open. But it was a good idea to check." said Tyler. _No, it was a waste of time to check._ Besides if it is never open, how did I get in? Wow I'm talking to myself. Yup I was right, lack of sunlight makes you crazy-or maybe it's just me. Rosalie and Alice weren't talking to themselves...I think. "Let's check the other halls." said Mike and they left.

When I could no longer hear their footsteps, I pulled a cord that was dangling from the ceiling of the closet, and a light flickered on. When I saw who the girl in my arms was, I tried to not let my excitement show. It was Bella. I was locked in a closet with Bella. This should be interesting.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it probalby isn't as good as the first two chaps, but it's the first look into Edward's mind. Jeremy will be back in the story later. Thanks for reading. R&R. **

**l2rb** **;)**


	4. Edwards First Day Part 2

**Sorry to all Emmett fans out there, still no Emmett :( He's coming don't worry, I wouldn't leave Rosalie with out her Emmett. **

**I wanted to start a new story (tons and tons of ideas in my head at this very moment) but thought that maybe you guys would want this one finished first, so tell me in a review if I shoul start one of my stories or just finish this one first. Might put up a poll...don't know. **

**There are no in-story A/N this chap.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and/or if I offend anyone. I really done mean to and I'm apologising in advance.**

**So enough endless drable...on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy. R&R please.**

Chapter 4: Edward's First Day Part 2 (Epov)

It was harder then it seemed to hide my excitement. Here we were, the only people in a tightly compacted room, her body pressed up against mine- OH MY GOD- and my arms wrapped around her. Not exactly the way I had envisioned meeting her, but hey, who's complaining.

There was this strange electricity pulsing through me anywhere that her skin reached mine. Bella was staring at me and I was getting lost in that amazing pair of brown eyes. Their depths seemed endless and I wanted to know the secret they held now more then ever.

I was trying really hard to unlock that secret when she blushed and looked down. I needed to say something to her, before things got anymore awkward, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "You almost got me caught." I said harsher then I expected. That was _defiantly_ not the way to get her to like me. God, if I was talking like this, what did I look like to her? I was still trying really hard not to show what I was really feeling, and now that I realized how close we were I had to keep my hormones in check to.

"Sorry" she mumbled, still looking down. _Aw man. I fucked up didn't I? _I though

"What are you even doing in a janitor's closet anyway?" I asked through my teeth. Seeing her so nervous because of me wasn't helping the situation right now. Why do I always screw things up?

"I could ask you the same question." she shot back, icily, glaring at me through narrowed eyes. _Great, now she's mad at me. _I though. Then again, why wouldn't she be? I was the one who had acted like a jerk in the first place. _Nice going Cullen_.

When I looked at her, though, I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked adorable when she was angry- like a kitten who thought it was a tiger. I think that softened her up, because she didn't look as angry as before. When I caught her looking down at my arms still around her waist, I quickly apologised and untangled them. Her face dropped the tiniest bit when I did and it gave me a twinge of hope that maybe I hadn't screwed up that badly.

I thought the next best thing to do would be to introduce myself, to get the proper introduction I had hoped for. "Edward Cullen. I just moved here from Chicago with my family." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She took my hand with in seconds and said, "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." It was silent after that.

_Say something!_ my brain kept screaming at me, but I couldn't think of anything to say. She left me speechless.

I kept trying to think of something to say when, out of no where, Bella asked, "So, do you like it here in Forks?" I said the first thing that came to mind, "It's alright, I guess. I don't like the constant rain that much though." I scratched the back of my neck while saying this and ended up knocking over a whole shelf of supplies. _Good job, Edward. Spas out again and you'll have a new record._ My mental voice was being a real prick today.

I looked down at my feet, in embarrassment. What a way to impress a girl- spas out in front of her repeatedly. I could hear her trying not to laugh. She let out a small giggle. She's laughing at me, this is fucking fantastic.

No one said anything for a while. The tension was raising, I needed to talk to her. It felt wrong not talking to her-especially when we were in such close proximity.

"So …um… why _are _you hiding in a closet?" I asked, remembering how this whole thing started with her icy comeback to my jackass behaviour before. "I'll tell if you will." _What is with this girl and compromises!? _"Only if you go first." I counter-offered. There was no way in hell I was going to tell her the reason I was in hear. "Fine." she agreed.

"I'm hiding from Lauren and Jessica." she said, letting out a sign and fidgeting with her thumbs. "Who?" I asked, stalling. I still hadn't come up with a viable reason for being in here. And, if it kept her with me longer, I didn't mind. She stared at me with an incredulous look on her face. It was quite hilarious actually. I had to contain my laughter, so that I didn't ruin the moment again.

"They are these two little sluts that hate me and have been chasing me around the school all day. They were the girls talking to Mike and Tyler a few minutes ago." So Bella _was _the girl I had seen being chased outside during class. And the blondes were Jessica and Lauren. Well that's one less thing to think about know.

"Why are they chasing you?" I asked curiously. From what Jasper had said these girls were all over the guys they liked trying to get their attention, while Bella just had to walk into the room and these boys are drooling all over her. Doesn't sound like the type of thing that would start a friendship between teenage girls.

"Because the boys they like-Mike and Tyler- like me and have been hitting on me- along with a few other guys- since my first day here. Of course it's only a theory." she said quickly.

My jaw clenched when she reached the part about the boys. Even though Jasper had described this earlier, I hadn't thought it would affect me this much to hear it from Bella. It was like when Jasper had said it, it could have been a lie, but when Bella said it, all the hope that it was just a rumour vanished.

When she said it, something just snapped. The protective 'brotherly' instincts that I had with Rose and Alice were taking over, only they had morphed with jealousy. I knew it was wrong to think of hurting all those boys and thinking of Bella as mine-especially when we had only met about 15 minutes earlier- but I couldn't help it. I wanted to punch every fucking guy that had looked at her-especially Newton- but I couldn't because she wasn't mine. _Which is absolutely going to change by the end of this year_! I promised myself. Bella would be my girlfriend by the end of the year. I was determined to make it happen.

Maybe that was a little bit ambitious of me, but hey! A guy can dream can't he?

I don't know how long she had been staring at me until I finally realised it and said, "Must really suck to be you." trying to joke, but I could tell that my voice sounded a tad **(A/N: I needed a new word for "bit")** strained. Bella didn't notice though.

"Whatever." she said, play punching me in the arm. I grabbed my arm and winced in 'pain'. She laughed and I smiled genuinely since she had told me why she was hiding here. Her laugh was almost as beautiful as she was. Wait…WHAT THE FUCK! Did I really just think that! Oh my God, what is she doing to me!?

After she stopped laughing, she asked "So, why are you here?" My face fell a bit when she asked. I still hadn't come up with a reason for being in here. Maybe if I kept it as close to the truth as possible, I would remember my story in case she asked me later. "These two boys were looking for me. I don't know why and I didn't want to start any problems so I hid in here." I left out anything that had to do with her. How fucking embarrassing would it be if I told her the whole truth? _Oh, yeah well I'm hiding in here because two boys are after me for liking you._ Yeah, because that would really make her want to hang with me more.

Bella gave me a questioning look, as if she knew I wasn't telling her everything. I stared back, to prove I wasn't lying- which, in all fairness, I wasn't.

With a roll of her eyes, she dropped the subject and asked me if the guys who were here before were the ones looking for me. I was still on the whole '_tell the truth'_ thing so I answered 'Yes,'. "Oh! That's Mike and Tyler, the boys I told you about." Her voice was full of excitement, like she had just uncovered a huge secret or something equally amazing. It was actually pretty funny to see her so excited.

Then, I registered the names, and my jaw set for the second time in 30 minutes. I really wanted to go find Newton and punch him in the face. I felt my hands ball up into fists. _Don't do it Edward! Bella's still here, calm down!_

I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts of breaking Mike's nose and focused on the look of excitement that was on Bella's face. I laughed, but I could tell that my laugh wasn't very convincing. She looked at me as if she thought I might be crazy. _Lack of sunlight_, I swear that's why this is happening.

"Do you think it's safe to leave yet?" she asked after a minute or so. "I don't know. Be quiet for a second and listen for footsteps." I commanded. If we were caught coming out of a closet together…I don't even want to think of the things these kids could come up with.

Bella pressed her ear against the door. She looked like she was concentrating on something. "All clear." she whispered to me. I was by the door listening, and opened it enough to look out. _Nothing._

Bella was hesitantly stepping out of the closet when the clicking of high heels came around the corner. She closed the door, dejectedly, and leaned against it, pouting. She looked cute. "What's wrong?" I asked. "They're back." she stated simply. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath so she wouldn't hear me, pretty sure she did though. I pulled her away from the door and locked it again. Then the same voices from before travelled to us.

"Maybe we should just wait here until she comes out." said Mike. "But I'm hungry!" Tyler complained. Bella looked like she was remembering something funny when he said this. Jessica and Lauren agreed with Tyler and left for lunch since Mike refused to leave until he saw either Bella or I. _This guy never gives up, does he?_ I asked myself.

"Who should go out there?" I asked after about 3 minutes of silence. "What do you mean?" Bella asked back, her voice a bit anxious. "He's waiting for one of us to go out there. So, who's going to go?" She looked at me in utter disbelief. "You can't honestly think that we should go out there _now _do you?" her eyes were full of panic and her voice was shaking slightly.

"Yes, I do. One of us has to or we'll miss lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." I stated. Even though I had bought a lunch earlier, I hadn't touched it at all and I was now paying the consequences.

"Okay well then you go!" Bella ordered, clearly freaking out about facing Mike. "He missed lunch to go all over the school looking for me. I'm not going out there. It's dangerous territory." I said. _Not risking it! _I would have gone in Bella's place, but what if he said something about what had happened at lunch? Then my cover would have been blown and Bella would know how I felt. _Not risking it!_ my mind chanted again.

"What about me!!!" she whisper/yelled. "I'll miss you." I said, patting her shoulder, then laughing. "This isn't funny!" Bella said back, but I could tell she was holding back laughter.

"Yes, it is. Besides, if you go, there's a greater chance that you'll live then if I go." I chuckled, even though it wasn't that funny. "Oh is there? And why would that be?" she asked scathingly. "Because he likes you."- I felt anger rise in me again- "So, all you have to do is flirt a little and you'll be able to leave without a scratch. Me on the other hand; well that's a different story."

Bella looked like she was having an internal battle about what to do, so my mind started wandering. Why hadn't Alice or Rose come looking for me yet? I had been gone more then forty-five at the least. _Where are those two when you fucking need them?_

"Fine." Bella huffed out. I smiled and hugged her, and lifted her off the ground. I didn't even notice when I did it. When I finally realised what I just did-only because I realized Bella had suddenly gotten taller and was blushing like mad- I stiffened and put her back on the floor. _Smart move, dumb ass. _My cheeks felt hot and I looked down. "Sorry." I apologized, staring at my feet. "It's fine." Bella replied.

An awkward silence followed until Bella opened the door a crack. I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her back in. "Wait." I commanded. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Alice's number. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?

"Hey, Alice" I said when she picked up.

"Edward!? Where are you? We have class in twenty minutes. Is there something wrong?" Alice asked, in her usual hyper voice.

"No don't worry about where I am right now. Listen, could you come outside and distract this asshat that is in front of the cafe?" I asked her.

"Sure, but you owe me. I was just about to ask Jasper something." she replied. Other then the Jasper thing-which left me thinking _what _she was about to ask- I was glad that my sister agreed to help me out.

"Thanks Alice. I owe you one." I saw Bella's look of apprehension._ Oh shit! What did you do this time Cullen?_

What if she thought Alice was my girlfriend or something? With that thought, my heart soared and sank at the same time. It soared because she would only look worried if she liked me…right? And it sank because if she thought I had a girlfriend, she might not want to hang out after we get out of here. Thinking about it, the best thing to do would be to tell Bella the truth before her imagination took over. "Alice is my sister. She's coming right now to distract Newton." Her face relaxed back into a small smile.

I could have saved myself some really spas-tastic moments if I had called Alice sooner. But being here with Bella made me completely forget about everything else, and I don't think I would have called any sooner even if I had remembered the outside world when we were here.

As promised, Alice came out of the cafeteria and walked right up to Mike. She smiled cheekily at him and _winked_! Mike smiled back and started following her with his eyes-which were slowly filling with lust as Alice flirted. _Don't lead him on any more! _I commaned in my head. Alice could get carried away when she was acting.

She started walking in the other direction of the hall and Mike followed. _Keep your grubby, filthy, little hands of my sister! _I growled at Mike in my head, wishing that I could hurt him for thinking about my little sister that way. I didn't want him to think about her at all.

After they went into the next hall, Bella and I got out of the closet. I had to check on Alice right now to make sure Mike didn't get carried away. We said bye and I went to find Alice while Bella went to lunch.

All I could think while looking for Alice was _I hope I see Bella again. _

"Get away from me!" _Fuck!_

**Well? Does this count as a cliff-hanger? I'm not sure, what ever. I thought it was an okay chap. R&R please and tell me what you think. Lets see what happens to Alice in the next chapter. I want to do an Alice pov before a time skip, to get an idea of what someone outside of the little Edward-Bella relationship is thinking. Rose and Jazz might have a pov chap of their own, but not untill Emmett shows. **

**Before I leave you to the real world, I have a jod for you. I need nicknames for Bella and Emmett to call each other, and they have to be something that's cute, short and that they would actually say. R&R please**

**l2rb ;) **


	5. Mike Newton has a death wish

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. November was crazy! I've had it ready for a few days but didnt have time to upload. **

**There are 5 in-story A/N. **

**I think I've finally got the age thing worked out:**

**Edward/Alice/Bella- 15  
****Jasper- 16  
****Rosalie/Emmett- 17 (ignore anything in Chapter 3 about Rose's age)**

**6 in-story A/Ns. You can skip 'em if you want. **

**If there are mistakes in it, I'm sorry I just wanted to post something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sadly. **

Mike Newton has a Death Wish (Epov, and Apov)

**Epov**

Mike had Alice pressed up against a wall of lockers, and she looked like she was about to gag. He had one arm on each side of her head and one of his legs on either side of her hips. Mike's face was inches away from my sister's and he was puckering his lips at her. Alice's face was turned away in disgust and she was shoving against his chest.f

"Come on baby doll, you know you want some." Mike said, trying to force his face closer to Alice's.

"No, get off of me!" Alice cried. My hands were balling up into fists. _What have you done!_ my inner voice thought.

"Get away from her!" I growled at Mike, while he tried to get closer to Alice. He turned his head in my direction and snorted. "Why? So you can have her for yourself? No thanks."

"I don't want her, you fucking dickhead. She's my sister!" I snarled, grabbing Mike by the collar and shoving him against the set of lockers on the opposite side of the hall.

"Hey, she wanted me!" he confessed in a panicky voice. "Doesn't look like it." I spat through clenched teeth. This whole time, Alice had continued to stand along the lockers, with a disgusted, look on her face, without saying a word. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over.

Mike continued to babble about what happened. "…and then she came out of no where and-" "Listen, Mike"- I spat his name, cutting him off- "I don't care who started it, or how it happened! Just, stay away from my sisters and you won't get hurt." As it is, he needs to remember that he's to stay away from them, so I balled my hand up and right as I was about to hit him, Alice decided to speak up.

"Edward…" she warned in a soft voice.

"No Alice." I growled back. I knew what she was going to say, '_don't do it Edward. You'll get in so much trouble. Think about how disappointed mom and dad would be.' _Blah, blah, blah. Well, fuck that shit! I had heard it so many times before that I didn't need her to say it to know what she was going to say. She used it whenever I wanted to do something that broke one of our parents' rules, little goody-two shoes she was.

"Alice, he deserves it!"

"But Edward, he's telling the truth." _What the fuck?!_

I looked at Alice, incredulously, trying to communicate my question through my mind to her's. It's this weird twin thing we have been able to do since we were kids-communicating through our thoughts. It only works if we really focus in on each others minds, and it works even better if we have eye contact.

Rosalie said it was creepy when we had silent conversations-"Answering random questions out loud, when no one has asked, or even said anything. I thought you guys were possessed the fist time it happened. **(A/N: doesn't really make sense, but you get it, right?)**

_Alice what are you doing?!?!_ I asked. She gave me a pleading look that seemed to say, _Trust me. _I nodded my head slightly, so that Newton wouldn't notice.

She nodded in Mike's direction and gave me an _I-can-handle-this _look. I let go of his shirt and Mike visibly relaxed. _Don't let your guard down yet Newton. _

Alice stepped towards Mike, and said "I'm sorry. My brother is a little over protective of me and my sister." She placed her hands on his shoulders and her lips were in a pout. She looked at me with mock disapproval. Mike seemed to buy it. "It's okay. We can't control our family, now can we?" he asked, in a "_seductive_" voice. Alice is a fucking great actress. If I hadn't known she wasacting, I would think she actually likes this guy. Well, at least I _think_ she's acting…

_She's not doing anything! Hit him! Hit him! _

I wanted to hurt him so fucking badly. I had decided on giving Alice 30 seconds to do something before I stepped in. But before I could even reach 10, Mike was on the floor, and Alice was standing over him with a gleeful, yet menacing smile.

She turned on her heel and walked off. "See you later, Edward." she called over her shoulder. I looked down at Mike, who was still on the floor, and noticed where his hands were. _Never get on Alice's bad side._

Do you want to know what Alice did?

Allison Mary Cullen, my little, freakishly pixie-like sister, had sacked Mike Newton!

To say I was upset would be an understatement. _Fuck._

How am I supposed to top that? This douche won't be scarred to mess with me because Alice had to go and do the worst possible thing you could do to a guy. I was proud, of course, that my sister had been able to inflict so much pain in less than 10 seconds, but seriously! Could she have at least _not_ chosen the worst thing to do? **(A/N: I asked my guy friends what the worst thing to do was, this was the most repeated answer besides killing…so…yeah…)**

_Think Cullen, think!_

A smirk slowly spread across my face, with the idea. If I couldn't beat what Alice had done, then, maybe, I could fufill a wish of mine... **(A/N: don't get your hopes up, sacking someone is pretty much the worst thing I could think of besides stuff that would wind Edward up in prison…I need to stop watching so much CSI)**

Mike rolled over and lay on his back, heaving in breaths. I looked down at him and panic re-entered his face. _Well, at least I can still freak him out a little._

"What are…you still doing…here?" he asked, sighing as he sat up. "Waiting to do this," I said as I hit him full on in the face, with as much force as I could gather. His head smacked back into the lockers, and a barely noticeable dent appeared in one of them. **(A/N: he really wanted to punch Mike remember?)**

Mike groaned as his nose started to bleed. _Good, I broke it._

"Say anything about this to anyone, and it will be much worse." I threatened. In this situation, damage control was very necessary. I wasn't always this violent and threaten-y, Mike just really ticked me off today.

With that, I headed off to my locker to get my books for my next class- Biology.

As I walked to the other end of the building, I though_ Maybe I will get to see Bella again._

**Apov**

Whoever this guy is, he needs to get off of me right now! His breath stinks and he is just plain gross! He's nothing like _my_ Jasper. Wait…did I just say that? _Yes, yes you did._

_Alice, he is not yours._

Well it's true, Jasper isn't mine, but as far as I know, he's single. Sigh…a girl can hope.

Every thing about him made me melt. His voice… his eyes… his hair… everything. He was really tall (compared to me, although every one is tall compared to me) and looked like he was well built, though I couldn't really tell with his shirt in the way… hehehe **(A/N: don't go that far. She's only fifteen remember, remember?)**.

Which reminds me…

Ugh! No matter how cute he is, Jasper _really _needs to upgrade his wardrobe.

I was brought out of my reverie by the ass in front of me (I think Jasper had said his name was Mike or something, but I think ass suits him better), who was still trying to kiss me, saying, "Come on baby doll, you know you want some."

"No, get off of me!" I cried.

Now that I was concentrating more on the present, I could feel my brother's aura close by (don't ask, it's a twin thing.). He was probably in the hall right now.

I opened my eyes and, once again, twin telepathy was correct, there was Edward, visibly fuming.

"Get away from her!" he snarled.

Oh so very Edward, always over protective of his baby sister. Well, I couldn't be mad about it this time; I wanted to get away from this guy. But the looks he was giving Jasper at first…Gawd! I'm not Rosalie, I can tell when a guy is bad news…and Jasper definitely isn't.

"Why? So you can have her for yourself? No thanks." Mike said. _Gross, he's my brother!_

"I don't want her, you fucking dickhead. She's my sister!" Edward snarled, grabbing Mike by the collar of his shirt and shoving him against the other set of lockers on the opposite end of the hall. Wow, Edward's strong.

"Hey, she wanted me!" Mike confessed in a panicky voice. Mike needs to learn the definition of the word _acting_.

"Doesn't look like it." The phrase _if-looks-could-kill_ crossed my mind and I knew that Edward was definitely angry with this guy-for more then just this.

I could tell that Edward was about to lose it because his hand kept balling up into a fist as Mike tried to clear his name. I tried to send him calming thoughts, but he was to fully concentrated on Mike to 'hear' me.

_Come on Edward! Pay attention! _

He didn't. Honestly, _why _do I even botherto help him if he doesn't even return the favour? Trust me, if he listened to me, it would help _big time _right now. Even though he was getting Mike away from me- like I wanted- I had kind of wanted to do it myself.

When Mike had me against the wall,- before I started daydreaming about Jasper- I had remembered a story Rosie had told me once about a boy that had attacked her at the movies, sorta the same way Mike was doing.

It was when she was in the 8th grade and had gone to the movies with some friends. They had gone home and she was waiting for dad to pick her up, when the guy pinned her to the wall. He was pushing up on her so she kneed him in the balls to get him away from her.

So, after remembering what Rose had done in that situation, I had decided to use the same technique on Mike. And I would have.

If Edward hadn't shown up when he did, Mike would probably be on the ground right now, complaining about getting sacked.

But, of course, Edward had to save the day. Yippee! Not. I wanted to put my plan into action. And I was really looking forward to doing it to. It would have been nice to be able to prove to every one that tiny, little Alice could defend herself! But, like I said before, Edward just _had _to save the day.

I was pulled out of my reverie, once again, by Mike's blubbered confessions about what had happened, when Edward interrupted. "Listen, Mike. I don't care who started it! Stay away from my sisters and you won't get hurt." I saw Mike's pupils shrink in fear or panic, or both. And I think I know exactly why.

My brother is, as you have probably already guessed, freakishly big for his age. This is how I know we were born complete opposites. First, he is a boy and I am a girl (as if you couldn't tell). Second, Edward is freakishly tall (compared to me) - he's only 15, but he's about 5 foot 8 and is pretty well build, though from afar he just looks tall and lanky.

Me, on the other hand… well I'm small for my age- Edward always looked about two years older in height, I looked two years younger. Yup, I'm in high school and I am barley 4 foot 10. Edward never lets me live it down **(A/N: No offence to anyone who's short, it's just for the story. My mom is actually that short.)**.It was quite sad really, but it didn't bother me that much because that's why heels were invented; to make you taller.

Height and gender were just the biggest differences. If you didn't look closely enough, you wouldn't even be able to guess that we were related. Different eye color, different hair color, different favourite color…

It was kind of funny, that we can be so different, yet share this powerful bond in our minds, one that can let us almost read each others thoughts. I like to call it twin telepathy because I like the idea of having psychic abilities. I think I might also be able to see the future, but I'm not sure.

Well, anyways, back to the Mike thing. Now that we have established that Edward is really tall and pretty strong for his age, I'm guessing you can tell why Mike was looking so scared. He, himself wasn't above average at all really. He was about average height for a 15 year-old boy, around 5'6", and doesn't seem that well built, although he does have muscles, from the looks of it.

I'm tired of it though, seeing the fear in boys' eyes, only because my brother showed up to come rescue me. This time I wanted to defend myself! I know I don't look threatening, but with Rose's story still fresh in my mind, and a new found determination to prove to my brother that I _can _defend myself, I set my plan to work.

Seeing Edward's hand ball up into a fist, I knew I had to stop him now or my plan would fail.

"Edward." I said softly.

"No Alice." he growled back. I knew what he was probably thinking; that I was going to try to talk him out of it using guilt or something like that. And he was right; I was, but only so I could get the first hit; then he could do whatever big brother thing he was planning on doing in the first place. Well… as long as he doesn't end up in the hospital or something, 'cause that would be really bad.

"Alice, he deserves it!" Edward snarled.

_Calm down Edward! _I thought to see if he would get my message. He didn't…that's why there's a back up plan.

"But Edward, he's telling the truth." I could see the shocked, questioning look on his face and knew that he was probably questioning my sanity. We both new that it was all an act, but the more Edward believed it wasn't the better. I saw that Mike had a confused look on his face as well, but there was still panic in his eyes.

_Alice what are you doing?!?!_ Edward asked. _Edward, trust me on this. Just listen to me for once. Trust me. _I thought back. I could see that he didn't really, truly trust me, but was going to give me a chance for once. YAY!!!

I nodded in Mike's direction and Edward let go of his shirt. Mike's shoulders relaxed out of there tensed position.

I stepped towards Mike and said "I'm sorry. My brother is a little over protective of me and my sister." I pouted, placed my hands on his shoulders, and turned to Edward with a look of mock disapproval. Mike bought it. Hey! I really _am_ a great actress! Mom always said I was.

"It's okay. We can't control our family, now can we?" Mike asked in, what I'm guessing he thought was a seductive voice. Gross!

I could feel Edward growing more and more impatient, so I decided to speed up the process and not make him wait for his turn any longer. Plus, I wanted to hurt Mike as much as Edward did!

I whispered a quick "Stay away from me," into Mike's ear before thrusting my knee up, at a slight angel, so I didn't hit him _right _in the crotch. Dad says that it could damage internal organs if you hit hard enough, and I didn't want to do _that_ much damage; only enough to cause sever pain.

Mike dropped to the floor within two seconds holding his crotch. It looked really painful. Now I feel kind of guilty, but hey, he was forcing me to do something against my will, that's against the law right?

With that justification for Mike's pain, I turned on my heel and called "See you later, Edward," over my shoulder to my stunned looking brother. I don't think he expected me to do something like that either.

Once I was clear of the hallway that still occupied Mike and Edward, I quickened my pace so that I could, hopefully, meet up with Jasper and Rose and make it to my next class on time.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. Been really buisy the last two months. Sorry. I saw NEW MOON. Loved it. What did you guys think? Tell me in a review. R&R. Bye, **

**l2rb **


	6. Spanish Class

**Chapter 6: Spanish Class**

**A/N: Hey sorry for all the long wait, major writers block. Anyways, important notice for this chap and possibly future Bpovs. If the her thoughts don't say that it's the voice talking, then it's just what Bella's thinking. Yeah so anyways enjoy! R&R please thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer not matter how many stars I wish on. * sad face***

**Bpov**

"So, where exactly were you?" Angela asked as we made our way to Spanish.

"In the janitors' closet at the end of the hall…with a boy." I tacked on the last bit in a whisper. "WHAT!?" she whisper/yelled. She does that a lot. Most people find it annoying, but it's one of the things I love about her. Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird, but it's something that makes Angela, Angela.

"Who? You have to tell me who it was right now! Please?" _Oh boy! _

"The new kid. Edward, I think-_(Oh please! Like you could ever forget his name!)_-He just moved here from Seattle with his family."

Angela gave me a look that I didn't understand, which is a bad sign considering I always know what her looks mean and visa-versa. "Yeah, sure Bells,"-insert eye roll- "Hurry up. Class starts in eight minutes."

When we got to class, Angela pressed for more details about my time hiding from QB and CB. **(A/N: Lauren is QB and Jessica is CB, for anyone who doesn't know**. **Read chapter one to find out what they mean.)**

"What happened?" she kept asking, and my _amazing_ answer was an astounding…wait for it…'Nothing', coupled with a blush.

. Time.

Like that wouldn't make her even more curious about what had happened.

Oh! For heaven's sake! Nothing _had_ happened! NOTHING!

_You sure are getting _very_ defensive over something where "nothing" happened._** (A/N: does that make sense at all?)**

Great the voice is back. I almost lasted a whole hour without its rude and very unhelpful comments.

_There's no escaping me! _It cheered enthusiastically. _Go away! _I groaned silently.

Mrs. Goff had walked in to class and started the lesson, so I paid attention, trying to blocking out the occasional comments made by the voice about Edward.

We were half way through class when the door opened and apixie-like girl waked in. _She looks familiar, _I thought.

She had short, cropped black hair that was sticking out in every direction, but in fashionable way. Her skin was very pale with a bit of pink in her cheeks. She looked like she was barely over the five foot mark. She had a black back-pack with multi-coloured dots all over it and was wearing a cropped black jacket, dark-wash skinny jeans and a hot pink, form fitting shirt with pink ballet flats. It all looked designer. I was surprised her feet weren't wet in those shoes.

She looked around the room and stopped when she spotted Mrs. Goff. "Sorry, this is Spanish with Señora Goff, right?" she asked sheepishly, probably because of the quite, but noticeable, giggling coming from one of Lauren and Jessica's newest minions, shitting at the back of class. _What a bitch!_

What is going on today? That's the second or third time that I've agreed with the voice.

When Mrs. Goff nodded the girl seemed to relax a little bit and introduced herself. "I'm Alice Cullen. It's my first day." The way she said the last bit made it sound like an explanation.

"Hola Sra. Cullen. Soy la Sra. Goff, su profesor de español. Usted puede sentarse ahí por Sra. Swan." (_Hello Ms. Cullen. I am Mrs. Goff, your Spanish teacher. You can sit over there by Ms. Swan.)_ said Mrs. Goff in a polite tone. "Bella, levante su mano entonces ella sabe debían ir." _(Bella, raise your hand so she knows where to go.)_ She continued, in answer to the questioning look on Alice's face.

I raised my hand like she'd asked and saw a very relived looking Alice walking down the aisle of desks towards where Angela and I were seated. "Ahora, la vuelta de clase a la página 54 y traduce las palabras del inglés al español…" (_Now, class turn to page 54 and translate the words from English to Spanish…)_ Mrs. Goff continued with her lesson, as Alice took her seat next to me. I smiled at her politely, and she answered with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I just moved here from Seattle with my family." Alice said in a chirpy voice. Yup, she's Edward's sister.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and this is my best friend Angela Weber." I pointed to Angela, who smiled shyly at Alice.

_So typically Angela. _I thought.

Angela always did this with anyone she didn't know well- act shy. The truth is she _was _shy when she met people, but after you got to know her, she became really outgoing and easily one of your closest friends.

It had taken my 3 years to reveal the 'real' Angela as I liked to call her. The outgoing girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and was also the kindest person you could ever meet. That's the Angela I had come to know and love. And hopefully, if Alice didn't turn out to be a QB or CB in the making (because we really don't need any more of those), she would get to see the Angela I knew too.

"Hi." Alice said in a calmer voice then before, smiling. Angela smiled back and said 'hi'.

_Looks like the making of a beautiful friendship! _said the voice. I couldn't tell if it was being sarcastic or sincere, which really confused me.

The rest of class was spent in a comfortable silence- at least on my part.

A little while after we had stopped talking, I saw Alice pull out her phone to read a text. I was about to tell her that we weren't allowed to use phones in class, but the look on her face changed my mind.

She looked so disappointed that I couldn't just chide her for using her phone- not right now at least. Besides, it was her first day.

I pushed the disappointed look on her face out of my mind- I could ask her about it later.

The bell rang and Angela, Alice and I got our things and walked to the door. We talked on the way to our lockers and it turned out that Alice's locker was only a few lockers down from Angela's and my own.

As we talked, Angela broke out of her shell a little and I learned that Alice and I had a lot in common.

"What's you're next class?" Angela asked her. "I think its bio or gym…I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule."

She pulled a blue form- identical to the ones me and Angela got on our first day- out of her bag and glanced at the bottom of it. "Yup, gym."

"That's my next class to." I said, and Alice squealed delightedly.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." Angela said, turning to go to her last class.

"Wait!" Alice called, practically yelling down the hall. She even managed to turn a few heads.

Angela turned around and walked back to where we were standing. "What?" she asked. We both looked at Alice with puzzled expressions as she took out her cell.

"We didn't exchange cell numbers!" she told us, rolling her eyes. "Oh! I didn't know that that was so important." I said, in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Well of _course_ it's important Bella! How else would we stay in touch?" Alice replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We live in a small town. Trust me, its not that hard to stay in contact." I replied. And, since she's such a _great_ friend (not that she isn't, cause she is) and liked to _help_ back me up, Angela laughed.

We exchanged numbers- after an insisting Alice convinced me it was the smartest thing to do- and headed off for our final classes of the day.

*

As expected, gym went by horribly. Although, it was a lot more enjoyable since Alice was there.

She was really funny. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her gym shirt and complaining that it was 'unfashionable' and "non-fattening". She even tried to make it look more form fitting and go into trouble for not paying attention to the coach.

She wasn't klutz-y though, which would save her in gym.

Even with Alice's there though, when we had started playing dodge ball (I truly honour the man (or woman) who invented a 'sport' **(A/N: it's more of a game but some people call it a sport…I think)** where large balls get whipped at people.), I still managed to get hit loads of times and effectively injure four members of the opposite team in the process of _avoiding _the ball! I don't even know how that worked out- it just happened. It wasn't intentional though…ok, well, maybe when I hit Lauren it was. hehehe

Hitting Lauren was the best part about gym. So, neither myself nor Alice were in very high spirits when we exited the gym at the end of the day. The voice in my head was overjoyed though. It wouldn't shut up about how much of a complete klutz I was.

Angela was waiting for us in the parking lot, so we met up with her before Alice started looking around for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked. "My brother and sister." she answered, still searching. Something about the way she said it made me think that they weren't the only people she was looking for.

Angela left a few minutes later with her friend, Sarah Conner, who was of legal driving age. Lucky.

It would be nice to not have to wait for Jasper every day so that I could get home. He always took forever. Ugh! I really want to drive!

Jasper was my ride to and from school, as I'm sure you have already guessed. I don't have a problem with it; it's just that he is _always_ late.

I guess you're wondering who the hell Jasper is? Well, Jasper Whitlock is a really close friend of mine, even though he's a boy and a year older then me. His father and my father work at the police station together, and, therefore, Jasper and I have been friends since we were little kids. He lives down the street form me, thus he is my form of transportation.

"Finally!" I said when I spotted Jazz at the entrance of the lot, walking so fast he could have been running.

"Hey!" he said as he reached me. I think he was shocked to see that someone was there with me because he kept staring at Alice, who was blushing like mad.

"Hi. Japer this is Ali-" I began, when he cut me off. "Yeah, we know each other already." He looked at the ground when he spoke, and I think I saw a bit of pink in his cheeks.

"Oh?" I said, thoroughly confused as to how they knew each other.

"I bumped into him this morning, then he sat with my family at lunch." Alice said, sounding dazed. _What the heck is wrong with these two?_

They kept staring at each other until a familiar voice called, "Hey Ali! Come on! We have to go." Is that Edward?

I turned around, and saw that it was Edward. He smiled at me and made his way over to our group, where Alice tried to introduce us, but was interrupted by Edward and I saying, "We've already met."

"When?"

"Lunch." Edward answered.

I laughed, remembering exactly _how_ we had met. I felt my cheeks turn ten shades of red for the second time today and looked down at my shoes.

We all stood there talking to each other. It felt like we had friends for ages, not four random teen-ages who had only met that day. Well Jazz and I _had _known each other for ages, and Edward and Alice _are_ brother and sister, so I guess it wasn't _exactly _our first day meeting each other, but you get the point. **(A/N: I know that this may seem pointless to explain, but when I was proof reading, the second sentence on its own sounded weird and a bit confusing.)**

I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that it read 4: 55. We had been here for almost an hour. "Jazz, it's almost five. If I don't get home soon my dad will flip." I told him.

He looked stunned that time had gone by so quickly, but nodded and, reluctantly, the group spit up and started heading off in different directions.

"_WAIT_!!" I heard from across the lot. This time Alice _had_ screamed. Poor Edward. He was standing right next to her.

Alice came rushing over and handed her cell to Jasper. "Program your number into it. Bella give me your phone." she ordered. I gave her my phone and she typed something into it quickly. I looked at it when she handed it back and saw a new number in it beside the name 'Edward'.

Alice rushed back to where Edward was waiting; looking bewildered, and dragged him over to a red, convertible, BMW, where a blond girl was waiting.

As soon as they got in, the car sped out of site. _Charlie wouldn't be too pleased with that. _

*

Jasper dropped me off at home fifteen minutes later, and I set to doing my homework right away. I finished in about an hour and had dinner ready by the time Charlie got home at seven.

I don't usually cook, so it was a nice treat for Charlie to come home to. We usually had take out or went to the diner.

After dinner, I watched the second half of the Lakers' game with him and went to goof off on the computer for a while before going to bed.

The last thought I had before falling asleep was that I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? I proff read really fast, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. Anyways, Review people. And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. **

**Later, **

**l2rb. :) **

**Happy Valentines day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy. Don't mind any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Superman, tree climbing and pitiful behaviour** (A/N: not in that exact order) **

**Epov**

I knew I was going to see Bella again today. I could feel it.

So, for the rest of the day, I waited hopefully in class to see if she'd come in and expected to see her after turning every corner.

Fucking pitiful, I know.

But I couldn't help it. I trust my intuition way to much. It's a stupid thing to do and you'd think that by now I would have learned not to do it. It only ever made me look like an idiot.

By the end of the day, I was so sure that my intuition had been wrong, that when I walked to the parking lot, and found Alice standing with Bella and Jasper in the middle of the lot, I was shocked.

Guess it wasn't wrong after all.

"Hey Ali! Come on! We have to go."

Bella turned and saw me. I smiled at her and started walking towards them. Alice looked kind of relieved to see me.

_Avoiding something? Don't worry; your escape route big brother is here! _I told Alice-using our twin mind connection. She frowned, and I smirked. _No Edward, I just was happy you got here on time…_ and she trailed off back to talking normally.

"Oh, hey Edward. This is Bel-" "We've already met." Bella and I interrupted her.

Alice looked confused, looked between Bella and me and smirked. _This can't be good…_

_When and where? _Alice thought, still with the mischievous smirk. She's already getting ideas. _Later. What are you smirking about?_

_Oh nothing…but you better be prepared for that "later" mister. _

_Gulp._

"Oh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, at lunch." Bella answered. She glanced at me and blushed.

You would expect there to be an awkward silence right about now, but it didn't happen. The four of us just kept talking as people left. It was too good to last and eventually Bella looked at her watch and, after realizing the time, started leaving with Jasper.

Before they got very far, Alice yelled "_WAIT!_" and ran off after Bella and Jasper.

That really fucking hurt! _Any louder Allison? _I thought. She stuck her tongue out at me.

She skipped back a few minutes later, smiling the whole way. "There," she said. I quirked an eyebrow at her. Alice rolled her eyes. "I gave her your number genius!" _Oh. _She gave Bella my number…

She gave Bella my number… why the hell hadn't _I_ thought of that?

"Come on Eddie. If we don't get to the car soon Rosie will drive off without us." Alice said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the car.

To say Rose was mad would be a lie. Even though we kept her waiting almost an hour, she didn't yell, shout or even _glare_ like she usually does when she's mad. She didn't seem mad at all.

According to her, every boy she had passed complimented her or drooled in her wake. _Great_, it'll just make her ego _that _much bigger. And my job that much harder.

Rose started talking about one guy who she had deemed "dateable" which got Alice started on Jasper. Girls really do that, and God it's fucking annoying! I can't wait to have my own car so I don't have to listen to this.

When we got home Alice and Rose went off to do whatever it is girls do after school and I snuck into my room before Alice could remembered her statement about "later". I just hope she doesn't say anything in front of mom. Rosalie and Alice are bad enough, but throw my mom into the mix and any hope of keeping anything a secret is destroyed almost instantaneously. The three of them were like secret cracking super spies. **(A/N: that doesn't make sense does it?)**

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but she likes to know everything and, just like Alice, she's got an overactive imagination. Basically you say _crush_ she starts thinking _couple_. And when it doesn't work out _she's _more upset then you half the time. I love her to death, but sometimes things are better kept secrets.

Dad's better that way; he knows when you want to talk and when to just leave you alone.

There was nothing to do. Fucking absolutely nothing.

There was nothing good on TV and I'd already finished my homework. Alice and Rose went out- I don't know where the hell they went in a town this small- so I didn't even have avoiding Alice to keep me occupied.

So I went for a walk. Boring, but if Rose and Alice could find somewhere to meet their entertainment needs in this town, then maybe I could too.

I think I'd been walking for about fifteen minutes when I saw her. Bella was leaning on a lamppost, looking at her hands, and before I could call out to her…

_In a crooked little town they were lost but never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

…my phone rang.

Bella's head shot over to where I was standing and she smiled. "Nice ring tone."

"Thanks, it's new. Got it after I went to the concert. It was awesome." **(A/N: I went to the Billy Talent concert. Totally loved it.) **

"Yeah, it must have been. You know, you should probably check that. Might be something important."

"You think? Well I'd say I'm doing something pretty important right about now so, sorry caller." I shrugged, slipping in a compliment for Bella. She blushed. _One point for Edward!_

"Nice to know that you'd screen my calls" she laughed. I shrugged. We started walking down the street talking and my boredom evaporated. **(A/N: wonder why?... :P)**

"So, what is there to do here anyways?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "Well, there's bowling, most people do that…then there's the 7eleven…the "two movies at a time" movie theatre and the park." Bella listed, marking everything off with her fingers.

"Not much to choose from is there? Where are we closest to?"

"Nope, and I think the parks only about a block away."

"Well, what are we standing around here for, let's go to the park!" I grabbed Bella's hand and we sprinted in the direction she had pointed out.

Once we got there, I raced for the swings. They were my favourite thing at the park, always had been. Bella took the swing next to mine and we just sat there for a while rocking back and forth, not really swinging or talking.

"The swings were always my favourite, you know," Bella said after almost ten minutes of total silence. "I used to pretend I was a fairy, flying around a garden when I was little. Then, after I read _Harry Potter_,I pretended I was riding a broomstick." I laughed at that.

"Hey, don't laugh! It's not that funny…" she trailed off twisting the swing. "Yes it is. Besides, you'll laugh to after I tell you that I used to pretend to be superman saving metropolis from meteorites, you know when I was six." She laughed now and I couldn't _not _stare at her. She looked so cute when she laughed.

"Wanna see who can go higher?" Bella asked shyly after we stopped laughing at each others childhood memories. "One…Two…" I started. "THREE!" Bella laughed and we kicked off and I started pumping my legs faster and faster. There was no way I was losing to Bella. No way in hell.

"I'm going to beat you, you know." she said. "Not likely." I retorted. Then, she jumped off, and her swing went over the bar, and she landed right in front of the jungle gym six feet away. _Fuck that looked cool. _I skidded to a stop.

"See," she said, pointing to the swing over the bar, "told you I'd go higher." "You cheated." I said, walking over to her. Bella acted like she was offended. "I did no such thing!" "You know you did." "Oh Edward, don't be such a baby! It's just a little game!" she teased.

Bella took my hands in hers and pulled me towards a tree with low branches right beside the park entrance. We climbed up to the third branch and sat there talking.

"So, do you like it here or what?" she asked. "I didn't until I met you." Bella blushed.

Flirting. You could be serious or just joking around, and if it works out, good for you. If it doesn't, you could just say you were kidding around. It's the perfect trick, with one flaw. You never know when it's for real.

"Oh very funny Mr. Cullen." Bella laughed, nudging me in the arm. "Well it's true." "In that case, you're first day here must have been more boring then watching a sea sponge grow." "What?" "Nothing. I say weird things sometimes." "Whatever you say, captain."

We sat there for I don't know how long, talking and watching the sky get slightly darker (how do you tell when its getting dark out in a town constantly covered by clouds?) until my phone buzzed. I looked at it and read a text:

_From: Alice_

_Where the hell are you?! Mom is freaking out Edward. You better get home fast if you don't want to be grounded. _

Oh fuck. I'm dead. Play it cool. "Sorry Bells, I gotta run before the 'rents find out I'm not home." _It sounds like you sunk out of the house behind their backs. Nice one Casanova. _

"Shit that reminds me…" Bella trailed off, looking at her own phone. "10:15. Yup, I'm dead. It's passed my curfew. "

"You're parents must be strict." I said as we climbed down from the tree. "Not really. Just big worry warts."

We didn't talk much on the way back until we turned down the same street. There was a dead end at the end of the street, so there was no way she could have been headed in another direction.

"You live on this street?" I asked. "No. I live right here, on the corner." Bella pointed to the house right beside us. "Ha ha, very funny. I live right at the very end." "Good to know. Now I know which house to nicky nicky nine door." I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't." "You'll have to wait and see. Night Edward." she laughed and walked up the steps to her house. "Night Bella." I said. "See you tomorrow." she called back.

And with that, I headed home only to find Alice waiting for me at the front door with her eyes narrowed. "Do you realize that for the first time in fifteen years, you have avoided one of my 'laters'?" "No I didn't realize that Allison. Are mom and dad home?" "They went out to dinner an hour ago. I just wanted to talk to you so I lied. And don't call me that." "Sorry _Mary_. And thanks, by the way, for that lie. I was having a great time until you ruined it." "URG! Don't call me that! You know I hate it when people call me that!"

And _that, _ladies and gentlemen, is how you successfully avoid an Alice confrontation. Bug her about her names and she completely forgets what she was going to bother you about. At least for a short period of time. After two to three hours she'll be back.

Alice stomped off to her room and I was glad she wouldn't be bugging me about anything for at least a day. It was already ten thirty, so I grabbed a bag of chips and watched _Superbad_, until halfway through (about 11:15), when mom and dad came home and told me to get to bed.

And that was the beginning of my life in Forks. Not as bad as I thought it would be (thanks to a certain brunette).

**A/N: Good, bad, in between? Review people, tell me!! I couldn't come up with a good ending, so I left it at that. Next chapter will be BPOV and then Emmett. FINALLY! At least that's how it's supposed to happen if things go the way I want them.**

**I know that Rose and Alice hear about Bella at lunch, almost right after Edward and her meet, but I had written and posted the last chapter before I realized it, so I wrote this chapter to fit in with that one. I'm just mentioning that little screw up here. Alice just thinks its another Bella in this chapter, not the one Edward met earlier. Any other questions about mistakes or anything else, just leave them in a review or send a PM. **

**Bye for now, R&R please. **

**L2RB **


	8. Lamp posts, Harry Potter and cerfews

**A/N: Hey! ok so i dont know how long its been since i last updated but sorry anyways for however long you waited for it. So here's chapter 8. dont mind any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes etc etc. hope you like it. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 8: Lamp posts, Harry Potter and curfews**

**BPOV**

There are two reasons why I'm standing by a lamp post three blocks away from my house. One, Jasper isn't home, so I can't go and hang out with him (he and his family are at some dinner party in Port Angeles) and two; my parents were fighting when I got home and I didn't want to be there, so I left.

They've been fighting a lot lately. I wish they would just get a divorce; it might be easier then pretending to be happy when they aren't.

You know, when you've been standing by a lamp post for nearly half an hour, with no one to talk to and no thing to do, you get quite bored.

_No duh, idiot. _

_Great._ Just what I need, the voice is back.

_Did you miss me?_

Not at all, now go away!

Wow, great talking to myself, no _fighting_ with myself, that doesn't scream insanity at all. I need company and I need it _now_.

I scrolled through my contacts on my phone and stopped at Edward's name. He seemed like a cool guy and I wanted to hang out with him more anyways so…now's my chance I guess.

_You can't get rid of me that easily,_ said the voice.

"Watch me." Now I'm replying out loud. Not a good sign.

I hurriedly sent Edward a text

**Hey. Do you want to hang out at the park? Text me back**

**-Bella**

About five seconds after I sent it, I heard the opening/chorus of _Fallen leafs_ by Billy Talent.

I shot my head up in the direction of the music and saw Edward standing there.

_I think he can read your mind! _said the voice in a shocked, yet excited tone.

I ignored the comment and smiled at Edward. "Nice ring tone."

"Thanks, it's new. Got it after I went to the concert. It was awesome." Edward's eyes glazed over for about half a second when he spoke, most likely remembering the concert.

"Yeah, it must have been. You know, you should probably check that. Might be something important." I said pointing out his phone, which was still in his pocket.

"You think? Well I'd say I'm doing something pretty important right about now so, sorry caller." he shrugged and I blushed. I hate that about me; I blush at the littlest things. It gets very annoying, especially since I blush at just about anything.

"Nice to know that you'd screen my calls" I laughed. We started walking down the street, just talking.

"So, what is there to do here anyways?" Edward asked after about a minute's silence. He talks a lot.

"Well, there's bowling, most people do that…then there's the 7eleven…the "two movies at a time" movie theatre and the park."

"Not much to choose from is there? Where are we closest to?"

"Nope, and I think the park's only about a block away."

"Well, what are we standing around here for, let's go to the park!" Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me off in the direction of the park.

Once we got there, Edward ran for the swings. I followed closely behind and sat in the swing next to his, rocking back and forth on it.

"The swings were always my favourite, you know," I said after about ten minutes of silence. It was a comfortable silence, at least for me it was, and I only broke it in fear of the voice returning. "I used to pretend I was a fairy, flying around a garden when I was little. Then, after I read _Harry Potter_,I pretended I was riding a broomstick." Edward chuckled, which made me blush again.

"Hey, don't laugh! It's not that funny…" "Yes it is. Besides, you'll laugh to after I tell you that I used to pretend to be superman saving metropolis from meteorites, you know when I was six." Edward ducked his head and I saw a faint pink color his cheeks.

"Wanna see who can go higher?" I asked, sneaking a glace at him side ways.

"One…Two…"

"THREE!"

"I'm going to beat you, you know." I said. I never lose at this game and I'm not starting now. "Not likely." Edward snapped, then pumped faster, gaining height.

Just you wait Mr. Cullen, just you wait…

Three, two, ONE! I jumped and watched as my swing flew over the bar and as Edward's face filled with shock as he skidded to a stop.

"See," I said, pointing to my swing, "told you I'd go higher." "You cheated." "I did no such thing!" "You know you did."

He sounded so much like a sulky child that I had to laugh. "Oh Edward, don't be such a baby! It's just a little game!" I smirked.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to a tree close to the park entrance. We climbed up to the third branch and started talking.

"So, do you like it here or what?"

"I didn't until I met you." And cue blush...

"Oh very funny Mr. Cullen." "Well it's true." "In that case, you're first day here must have been more boring then watching a sea sponge grow."

"What?" Why do I always do this! I always say stupid, weird stuff like that and no one gets what I mean. It's like word vomit; I can't stop it.

"Nothing. I say weird things sometimes." "Whatever you say, captain." _Looks like you're not the only one._

Edward and I stayed talking in that tree for about an hour. The sky was getting increasingly dark and it was probably past my curfew by now and on a school night. If I got caught, Charlie would through a fit.

Edward and I were arguing about the difference between Coke and Pepsi when his phone buzzed. "Sorry Bells, I gotta run before the 'rents find out I'm not home."

"Shit that reminds me…" I tried to make it seem like I had forgotten about my curfew. "10:15. Yup, I'm dead. It's passed my curfew. "

"You're parents must be strict." Edward stated. "Not really. Just big worry warts."

The rest of the way home was quite, but it was nice. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable one. The big surprise of the night came when we turned down the same street. _That's a big surprise? In a town this small, it's barley a coincidence. _

Go away you interfering pest.

"You live on this street?" Edward's question broke me from my mental conversation. "No. I live right here, on the corner." "Ha ha, very funny. I live right at the very end." "Good to know. Now I know which house to nicky nicky nine door."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't." "You'll have to wait and see. Night Edward." I laughed and walked up the steps to the porch. "Night Bella." he called. "See you tomorrow."

_What the hell was that? _

What?

_The flirting? Where has that been all this time? When did you start doing that? _

I wasn't flirting…great I'm talking to myself again. I really need a therapist…

I was about to open the front door when I hear yelling inside. I rolled my eyes. Still fighting. _Just get the damn divorce already_ I thought.

There was one up side to the yelling, I could sneak in and not get in trouble for being out past curfew.

I opened the door quietly and took off my shoes. I tip toed past the living room, where my parents were fighting about soap of all things, and up the stairs to my room.

I changed into my pjs- grey sweats and a blue t-shirt- and headed back down stairs, making as much noise as possible as I went. The yelling subsided and I walked into the living room to find both my parents staring at me.

"Night mom. Night dad." I said as I kissed them both on the cheek. Then I headed back up stairs and to bed.

Hopefully they didn't get suspicious about anything.

I could hear them arguing still, in hushed voices as they went to their room three doors down from my own. They just can't stop fighting. This is getting ridiculous!

I fell asleep thinking about the possibilities of a life were my parents didn't fight constantly and woke up the next morning thinking about one thing.

I could hang out with Edward again.


	9. Surprise Encounter

**Hi. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I think I might make an update schedual, but I'm not sure. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. It's turned out into more of a filler/set-up chapter for the next chapter, which is almost finished, just needs a bit of tweeking. Anyways, hope you guys like it, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9: Surprise Encounters: Part 1**

**BPOV**

It had been two months. Two months since I had first met Edward in that stupid janitor's closet by the cafeteria. And in those two months, we had become best friends.

I don't know how it happened, but it did. The day after we hung out at the park, we started hanging out at school.

Angela and I were in the lunch line, and Alice called out when we were looking around for a table. She was sitting at a table close to the back corner of the cafeteria. Jasper and the blond girl from the day before were with her.

"Hey. Where's Edward?" I asked as Angela and I sat down.

_Very subtle, genius. I never knew you could be so tactful._

_Shut up._

"Hi. I don't know. He said he would meet us here for lunch today, so I guess he'll be here soon." Alice answered. She gave me a knowing look that made me blush.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the blond girl, who was sitting beside Alice, coughed pointedly.

"Oh, right. Um, Bella, Angela, this is my sister Rosalie-she's a junior. Rosalie, these are my friends Bella and Angela- they're in my Spanish class." Alice said.

She whispered something in Rosalie's ear and a look of dawning comprehension crossed Rosalie's face. The next second it was gone and I was shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's, uh…nice to meet you to Rosalie…"

Sensing my discomfort, Angela stepped in. "I'm Angela. Pleasure to meet you," she said, taking Rosalie's hand and shaking it slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you to, Angela."

"Are you guys done with all the formalities yet? It isn't the 18th century; it shouldn't take a whole week to introduce yourselves." Jasper said in an exasperated tone. I looked at him and laughed. Jasper was tired, annoyed and _hungry_.

"No one said you couldn't eat, Jazz." I laughed and he frowned at me, mumbled something along the lines of "being polite" and turned towards his food and started eating without the tiniest hint of his so called "politeness".

"Is he always like this?" Rosalie asked, watching in disgust as Jasper ravaged his plate.

"Only on Mondays." Angela shrugged.

"Remind me to sit at another table on Mondays." Rosalie laughed and soon Angela and I did to because Alice looked about ready to cry.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked.

Edward sat down in between Jasper and me, dropping a box of _Skittles_ on the table.

"Alice's face." I replied.

"Hey, now! That's my baby sister you're talking about."

"Shut up; I didn't mean it like that. Why are you only eating Skittles for lunch?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Because he's trying to look _cool_." Alice said, making air quotes around the word _cool_.

Rosalie snorted and Jasper (who had finished eating everything in sight) and Angela chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes but I swear I heard a muffled "_Fuck off_".

"This is desert."

"You haven't even had lunch yet!" Alice accused.

"Can't a guy eat Skittles in peace?"

Everyone chuckled at the look of frustration and embarrassment on Edward's face.

Lunch had been like that almost every day since- bantering until someone got annoyed or embarrassed, or both.

It was the best way to spend lunch.

Angela, Alice, Edward and I had almost all our classes together. Well, not _together_, together, but if I didn't have class with Ang, it was with Alice, and if not her, Edward, sometimes a combination…I think you get the picture…

Classes were, for the most part, normal, with the occasional occurrence in science when someone would spill _something_ or break one of the jars containing all sorts of pickled creatures. Last class, Tyler Crowley dropped one holding a pickled sheep brain. The weird, yellowish goo spread all across the floor; people were standing on their seats trying to avoid getting in on their shoes.

_Why was there a pickled sheep's brain to begin with? I thought this was a school, not a mad scientist's laboratory! _

I spent most of my time outside of school at the Cullens' house. My parents were fighting more often now, and I hated being around the two of them.

When I was at the Cullens' place, most of my time was spent hanging out with Edward. I didn't really hang out with Rosalie after school much. We mostly hung out on the week end. Alice had joined the Drama Club, which took up most of her free time after school since she took on three jobs for the Fall Production. She was the costume designer (She said it would look good on her design school application.), make up artist _and_ she had a small role in the play. I don't know how she managed to do it all and still finish her home work on time.

That left Edward.

_Like he wouldn't have been your first choice anyways!_

_Shut up! _I'm_ narrating, not _you_! _I thought at the voice, mentally sticking my tongue out at it like a five year old.

Anyways…Were was I? ... Edward, right!

So, that left me hanging out with Edward five days a week. We hung around the house, listening to music, watching movies and doing home work, but we also talked.

21 Questions is Edward's favourite game, no joke.

I found out Edward's, Alice's and Rosalie's full names (Edward Anthony Cullen, Allison Mary Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Cullen), his favourite superhero (Superman) and that he could play piano.

He learned that I can't sing (and won't, even if dared), my favourite food is Chocolate Cheese cake and that I'd never, in my entire life, been across the Washington border.

"Seriously?" he'd asked. "Yes," I answered exasperatedly. "And that counts as a question."

"Fine," he huffed, eating a handful of popcorn at once. "Shoot," he said, only it sounded like "Oot," through the mouthful of popcorn. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as bits of popcorn fell through his lips. "Do you always talk with your mouth full?"

Edward shook his head _no_. He gulped down the rest of the popcorn and answered, "Just wanted to annoy you."

"Well, you hit the nail on the head, then."

"Thank you. I've had years of experience. What's your favourite winter sport?"

That's how most afternoons were spent. It's also how we became best friends.

"Bella? Rosalie is waiting for us." Edward said, waving his hand in front of my face pulling me back from my thoughts. "Right, let's go." I said, taking his hand in mine and pulling him towards the double doors.

_Between spending all your free time together and walking down the halls holding hands, it's no wonder everyone thinks you're dating! _

Please go away voice; I was getting to that part…

Okay, so it's true, people do think we are dating but we aren't, okay? It's _friendship_; nothing more.

Maybe the hand holding is borderline couple-ish, but it's nothing like that. Edward started it anyways, so go blame him if you want to.

Besides, Charlie won't let me date until I'm sixteen, so even if we were dating, we _wouldn't_ be dating-if that even makes sense.

We had just walked out of the school when I spotted the big, brown, dirt-splattered jeep and my eyes widened. I let go of Edward's hand and rushed towards the parking lot to where _he _was standing, open armed ready to catch me.

**A/N: Okay, the ending is a bit rushed, but I wasnt sure when I would be able to post next and I wanted to get something posted before school started. Originally it was supposed to be one long chapter in BPOV and EPOV, but I split them up because I have writers' block and can't figure out how to end it. Hopefull this chapter was good and you guys enjoyed it. I swear the next chapter will be up with in a few weeks. Oh, and the whole thing with the sheep brain. I dont know if they actually have sheep brains pickled in high schools, I saw it on a T.V. show. So, if that isn't true, sorry. My friend just posted her first story on fanfiction, and I offered to give her a shout out here and help her out, so guys if you wouldn't mind going and reading her story "How to heal a broken heart" by TheOneWhoLovesJonasBrothers, we would both appreciate it. And be nice in the reviews please, it's her first story. Okay, long author's note, but anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it's short/filler-ish, instead of chapter-y. Talk to you next chapter, **

**L2RB :P**


	10. Surprise Encounters Part 2

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here, Chapter 10. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or any other mistakes. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10: Surprise Encounters Part 2**

**EPOV**

"EMMETT!"

Bella shouted and let go of my hand, taking off towards the big, burly guy in the parking lot. I couldn't tell what he looked like from were I was standing, but I could tell that he was big. Fucking _Terminator _ only detail I could pick up was that his shirt looked like it was two sizes to small.

He caught Bella and hugged her; spinning her around on the spot as she…as she… oh God…Is she kissing him?

How could Bella not tell me she had a _boyfriend_? Two freaking months and she never managed to mention that she had a fucking GORILLA for a boyfriend! We're supposed to be _best friends_. Everything I did to get out of the friend zone with her was wasted.

_Hey, wait a damn minute! You could still have a chance…they could break up?_

All my anger towards Bella had faded then. I couldn't wish that on her. If she was happy with what's his face, I wouldn't interfere.

_Yes you will. You never give up that easily, _my mental voice said and I silently agreed with it. Maybe I just wouldn't make my interferences as noticeable?

I stood by the gym, watching the happy couple, although what's his name-Emmett-didn't look too pleased to see me. _Great! He thinks I was trying to move in on his girlfriend._

Okay, so I was, but _he_ doesn't need to know that.

His muscles were bulging slightly and his blue eyes had narrowed and darkened as he stared me down. He looked even more intimidating now then before. Bella smiled, the tension unbeknownst to her, and started dragging him over by the hand, stopping when she reached me.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet _my cousin_, Emmett McCarthy."

_Cousin? _She said _cousin_, right?I wasn't imagining it? Bella was still single? I still had a shot! I felt my face relax into a smile. Then something hit me and I frowned.

"Wait. Weren't you just _kissing _him?" I asked, dumbfounded. Bella laughed and Emmett said, "Picked a real smart one, you did." Bella slapped his arm playfully and explained. "Yes, I did kiss him, _on the cheek_. I suppose from here it looked like something else." She looked at the ground, blushing slightly. Emmett cracked up and his booming laugh made him slightly less intimidating.

"Oh, God, Eddie…You are one funny dude. Slightly messed up, but funny." Emmett said, still chuckling.

I ran my hand across the back of my neck uncomfortably. "She never told me she had a cousin." I mumbled. Bella rolled her eyes and muttered, "Well, _excuse me._ Didn't think I had to tell you _everything_ about me!"

"Real mature Bella, real mature. I'm starting over. I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I said, sticking my hand out for Emmett to shake.

Emmett shook his head slightly before shaking my hand. His grip was vice tight and it felt like my knuckles were going to pop out. "No need for formalities, but okay. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Emmett's going to move in with me and my parents until he goes to collage. He just got here today from Nebraska." Bella said, smiling proudly at Emmett.

"Drove all the way up my self." Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked. "Because I don't like planes." Emmett said like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but I meant why are you moving here?"

Bella's smile disappeared and Emmett's expression turned steely. Instantly, I know that I had asked the wrong question.

_Real smooth, Edward, real fucking smooth…_

After a few minutes of building tension, I said "You don't have to tell me…I shouldn't have asked anyways…" I rubbed my hand over my neck again and played with my house keys in my pocket, feeling really uncomfortable and stupid for even asking the question in the first place.

"No, it's okay. People can be curious. I moved here because-" "Emmett." Bella said softly, putting a hand on Emmett's arm to stop him. She looked up at him giving him a look that said _you-don't-have-to-do-this_. Emmett just shook his head at her. "No, Bella, I do. From what I hear, this duffis is your best friend-he has more right to know then anyone else in this town." With that, he turned his gaze back to me and finished his unnecessary explanation. "I'm moving here because my dad kicked me out."

I stood, stunned into silence, and stared at Emmett. Why had his own fatherkicked him out? **(A/N: if anyone was offended or hurt by this, I'm really sorry. It's isn't intended to make anyone feel bad it's just for the story.)**

"Stupid Uncle Jim. What an ass hat!" I head Bella mutter under her breath. Suddenly the tension was broken and I cracked up. Emmett started laughing to and after a few minutes, I caught my breath and asked Bella if she was still going to ride home with Rosalie and I.

"I think I'll stick with Emmett today. Show him 'round town, ya know? Thanks anyways."

"Guess I'll see you both later, then." I said as I walked off.

"What took you so long? Who was that guy Bella was with? He's not her boyfriend is he? That would so suck for you…Alice is going to through a fit after she finds out…so are you going to tell me who it was or not?" Rosalie can be just as bad as Alice sometimes.

"If you'd let me get a word in, maybe you would know by now," I said as Rose sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "He was her cousin; Emmett McCarthy. He just got here from Nebraska; he's moving in with them."

"Why?"

"That's his story to tell, not mine."

Rosalie shrugged as she slowed the car down to a stop in front of out house. "None of my business anyway."

A little pang of guilt shot through me as she said that.

**A/N: ****Short chapter this time guys, sorry for that. This chapter's been finished for a while but I never got around to posting it with school starting and everything. So anyways, hope you enjoied it and hopefully the next chapter will be finished in a few weeks. Review please.**

**L2RB**


	11. Moving In

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Advanced warning: don't try mud racing. It could be dangerous. Anyways, enjoy the chapter (there's a surprise) and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy, R&R please. **

**Chapter 11: Moving in**

"You're going to marry that boy." Emmett said as Edward walked off to meet Rosalie by her car.

"_What?_" I asked. I looked at Emmett. His blue eyes were dancing with mischief and his smile had turned to a smirk. "You're joking right? You _are_ joking aren't you?"

_No, he isn't joking. He can see the future as clearly as I can and that boy is all over it. _

He's my best friend, so of course he's going to be there!

_Sure…_that's_ why he's there…_

Go away.

"Nope. I'm serious Izzy, you _will_ marry him someday." Emmett said interrupting my argument.

"Oh, God! You're turning into Alice!"

"Who?" Emmett asked tilting his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"Alice- Edward's twin sister. She thinks she can see the future, too." I replied. Emmett's confusion disappeared and with a _maybe-I-can _glance in my direction, he started walking off in the direction of his mud splattered Jeep.

The Jeep looked worse for wear. The navy green paint had stated to fleck off and the hub caps were rusting around the edges. The tires were covered in caked on dirt and the front bumper was tilted on a hinge.

"Mud racing with Finch again?" I asked. Joey Finch was Emmett's best friend back in Nevada. They would use their trucks to mud race. Basically, they raced their trucks through an obstacle course of giant mud puddles and speed bumps (like the ones you see in dirt biking competitions, only smaller) in random deserted parts of the desert surrounding their town. Sometimes, they added old, empty, wooden barrels to knock over. My dad said it was stupid and that they could get really hurt, but I always thought it was cool.

"Not since last month. Never got around to cleaning the truck." Emmett answered, smiling cheekily.

"You won didn't you?" I asked. Emmett's smile grew wider and his eyes twinkled. "Don't I always?"

"Well, there was that one time May beat you." I said smirking up at him. He glared. "That shall ever be spoken of again…besides, she won by default." He mumbled.

"If by default you mean whopping your sorry butt, then yes, she did win by default."

"Weren't you supposed to be showing me around town?" Emmett asked grumpily.

"Yup, but I'm pretty sure you saw most of it on your way here, so what's the point?"

Emmett grimaced and grumbled, "Is this town really _that_ small? What am I gonna do for fun?"

I rolled my eyes. Emmett could be such a baby sometimes. "I said you saw most of it, not _all_ of it…" Emmett's eyes lit up at the possibilities that my open ended sentence left.

"Come on, let's go." He thrust the driver's door open while I went around to the passenger's side.

I took Emmett to the outlet mall on the outskirts of town, the gelato shop on Main Street, the theatre, the corner store and to the park that Edward and I went to the first day we met.

"This is it?" Emmett asked dejectedly as we walked around the deserted playground. I sighed. There was no pleasing him; what did he expect? Forks is a _really_ small town.

_Take him to the H, _the voice said.

My face lit up instantly. Of course! How could I forget about the H?

_Because you're too busy thinking about Edward._

Shut up…

"What?" Emmett asked. He had one eye brow raise and his voice was sceptical.

"Get in the car," I said excitedly. "There's one more place I can show you."

After a few minutes of driving with an anxious Emmett, I told him to pull over into a parking space in front of a seemingly run down building.

"This," I said, making grand gestures towards the building, "is the Hotel. The H."

"What's so special about a hotel?" Emmett scoffed. My smile faltered. I really thought he would like it…

"The inside is the coolest hang out in all of Forks. Only open on weekends, but all the high school kids come here anyway. It may not look like much, but inside it's amazing." I stopped to gage Emmett's reaction. Luckily, he seemed to be showing some interest in the H so I went on.

"It's all been renovated to be open plan areas. The lobby is a giant rec room- part 80s video game arcade part Starbucks coffee lounge. Second floor was a banquette hall but Mel-he's the owner- turned it into a dance club. Open every Saturday till about midnight, no alcohol, of course." Emmett looked a bit sad to hear that the club was only open till midnight, but nodded when I told him why. "Well the alcohol is self explanatory; it's illegal to give it to minors. And he made a deal with the police about the time it has to close. They wouldn't let him stay open if not."

"I may have to talk to Uncle Charlie about the time limit being raised a few hours…" Emmett trailed off smirking. "Good luck with that; many have tried, none have succeeded. According to dad, it's too dangerous to drive any later then 1a.m. cause of the rain and the darkness."

"Oh… never mind then. Is that all?" Emmett asked eyeing the other three floors of the square building. "The third floor is another lounge type area, but other then that nope. The top two floors are out of bounds." "Why?" "Because they never got renovated, I don't know. We just aren't allowed up there and no one wants to risk getting the Hotel closed, so they don't go."

"Where is the sense of adventure around here?" Emmett asked, pulling out of the parking lot. "No where near the Hotel, that's where." Emmett laughed and turned on the radio.

It was pouring by the time we got home. I pulled my jacket over my head and ran towards the house with Emmett close behind.

"Hey!" I shouted over the thunder. "We're home."

"_We?_" my mother asked, sticking her head out from around the corner. The smell of apples wafted through the kitchen. She was baking and had flour on her apron and in her hair. "Whose _we_?"

"Hey, Aunt Renee!" Emmett smiled. Mom dropped the whisk she was holding onto the counter and charged at Emmett. "Charlie!" she screamed, "He's here! Hurry!" My dad made his way into the foyer and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall while my mom crushed Emmett in a hug. "Hi Uncle Charlie." Emmett smiled when mom released him. "You okay?" dad asked. He gave Emmett an intense stare and I knew he was talking about the situation with Uncle Jim.

"Yeah, I'm good. Izzy was just showing me around town. We just got back from the Hotel!" Emmett said, throwing my dad a pointed look. Dad chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up Emmett; just 'cause your family doesn't mean you have a better chance at getting me to raise the closing time at the club." "Dang!" Emmett stage muttered. Everyone laughed.

That was the first night my parents didn't fight in a long time. Maybe Emmett being here was a good thing for everyone.

**Emmett POV**

I looked at Bella. She was staring at Edward as he walked towards the girl with the red BMW. "You're going to marry that boy." I said. That snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"_What?_" she screeched. God she's loud sometimes! She looked at me in horror and I couldn't help smirking at her.

"You're joking right? You _are_ joking aren't you?" she asked. Her voice was slightly panicked, which only proved my point. Why would she panic if it wasn't a possibility?

"Nope. I'm serious Izzy, you _will_ marry him someday."

"Oh, God! You're turning into Alice!" she whined. Who's Alice?

"Who?" I asked, confused. "Alice- Edward's twin sister. She thinks she can see the future, too." I raised my eyebrow at her in a _maybe-I-can_ way and headed off for my Jeep.

I loved that Jeep. I had spent so much time in it the past few weeks that it was almost like a second home to me. When my dad finally kicked me out, I barely had to pack to get all my stuff in it.

"Mud racing with Finch again?" Izzy asked, distracting me from the memories I was about to re-enter for the hundredth time in the past few days. Thinking about Finch and mud racing cheered me up, so I decided to stick to that topic.

"Not since last month. Never got around to cleaning the truck." The only problem with mud racing is cleaning the Jeeps afterwards. Finch and I would bet on our races to see who would clean the trucks since the coin washes banned us after we blocked the drainage system and cost them about $500 worth of repairs. I lost the last time, but after cleaning Finch's truck, I couldn't stand to do my own, so I just hosed off most of the dirt and left it. If the weather continued the way it was going around here, though, I don't think I'll ever have to wash my Jeep again.

"You won didn't you?" Bella asked, pulling me from my monolog.

"Don't I always?" I lied.

"Well, there was that one time May beat you."

I glared. "That shall ever be spoken of again…besides, she won by default."

"If by default you mean whopping your sorry butt, then yes, she did win by default."

"Weren't you supposed to be showing me around town?" I grumbled. She knew that that was to never be brought up. It's bad enough people back home brought that up all the time, did she have to do it here too? Like losing to a first time racer wasn't bad enough!

"Yup, but I'm pretty sure you saw most of it on your way here, so what's the point?"

"Is this town really _that_ small? What am I gonna do for fun?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I said you saw most of it, not _all_ of it…"

"Come on, let's go."

I was pretty disappointed when Bella took me to the few places there were in Forks to hang out and do stuff besides stay at home all day. When she told me to park in front of the building, I thought it was a joke, but it seemed pretty cool. Hopefully, I can get Uncle Charlie to lift the midnight shut down on the club.

When we got home, Aunt Renee gave me the best welcome I'd had in a long while. Her hug seemed to crush my bones together and I gave her as tight of a hug back. Uncle Charlie was the total opposite of hyper enthusiasm.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly. From the stare he gave me, I knew he wasn't asking about my day or about the drive up.

It was the first time anyone had asked that question, if I was "okay" with what happened. The truth is, I wasn't totally okay with it. My dad might be a lying, cheating, asshole, but it still hurts to hear the words "Get out and don't ever come back" from your father, no matter how angry you are with him.

"Yeah, I'm good." I gave Uncle Charlie a look that told him that I _was_ okay…now that it was over with.

"Izzy was just showing me around town. We just got back from the Hotel!" I gave him another look, one that would be easy to understand. He chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up Emmett; just 'cause your family doesn't mean you have a better chance at getting me to raise the closing time at the club." "Dang!" I muttered and they laughed.

It felt good to hear laughter and not shouting in a house; in _my_ new house, I realized.

After dinner and apple pie, Aunt Renee showed me my room while Uncle Charlie got my bags from my Jeep.

"Like it?" she asked, looking at me expectantly. When I didn't answer right away, she went on. "You can decorate it any way you want to when you get settled in. There's a bathroom attached- through there." she pointed at a door to the left.

"I love it." I said, and Aunt Renee beamed. She walked over and hugged me tightly again. "I'm so glad you're here, Emmett." "Me too." I said.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down as she walked to the door. "You start school on Monday." And she closed the door and left.

I sat in my new room and inspected it. Blue walls and hard wood flooring, double sized bed with a black and blue bed spread and a modern looking desk in the corner.

The room was very simple, but just the fact that it was _my_ room was good enough for me. I hadn't had one since three weeks ago…

With the thought of school looming over my head, I went to bed thinking about the new start Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee were giving me. I didn't want to screw this up.

**A/N: Did you guys like Emmett's point of view? Hopefully you did, even though he isn't as much of a goof as in other stories; hopefully you like that he's more serious and even if you don't, I hope you liked the chapter. There is some drama going on in his life, but I have a plan to get him to be the Emmett we all know and love. ****What did you think of the Hotel? Review what you thought of it and if it should make future apperarences. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review please.**

**L2RB :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry for not updating in so long. It was my first year of high school and this story sort of fell through the cracks as the year went on. I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long and thank you for still reading this after all that time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little bit filler but may become a *part 1* type thing depending on where the next chapter goes. **

**Hope you like it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimerr: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. All rights belong to the copyright owners.**

**Chapter 12: *I don't know what to title this chapter***

**BPOV**

It was the first weekend I hadn't spent with the Cullen's since meeting them. Instead I stayed home with my mom, dad and Emmett. Emmett got all his stuff moved in and a new chores routine was made, which I was glad about because it meant I had more free time. _To spend with Edward…_ added the voice.

Since Emmett's comment about marriage, the voice hadn't missed an opportunity to point out how- supposedly- Alice's predictions of wedding bells were "coming true."

It was torture.

I couldn't go an hour with out blushing furiously at comments made by either Emmett or the voice. The worst of it was, Emmett went around saying things in front of my parents. By Saturday afternoon, whenever Edward's name was mentioned my dad gave me a very funny look and grumbled under his breath.

Needless to say, I was glad when Monday rolled around and Emmett was so focused on his first day at Forks High he didn't have time to tease me over breakfast.

"Have a good day!" my mom called after us as we walked out to Emmett's Jeep.

When we got to school, Edward, Alice, Angela and Ben were waiting at one of the picnic tables in the quad.

"Hey Bella," they chorused as they saw us near the parking lot. Alice had her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, staring at Emmett as we walked along.

"I take it that one is Alice?" Emmett asked nodding his head in her direction. "How'd you know?" I replied. "Let's just say…I had a…_feeling_ about her." he laughed. I stared at him despairingly.

"Don't tease to her please. She really isn't that bad." I pleaded him as we walked closer. His forehead creased as he frowned.

"She was just looking at me like she was trying to read my mind." he grumbled. I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…" I mumbled sheepishly. Emmett just rolled his eyes as we reached the table where they were seated.

"Well if it isn't the famous Ben Cheney!" Emmett said as we came up to the group. "Did they ever let you write for the newspaper?"

The last time Emmett came to visit-when Ang, Ben and I were all in the seventh grade-, Ben had been hung up on getting the town newspaper, _The Forks Inquisitor_, to let him publish an article he had written for English class. Mrs. Parker had told him it was good enough to be in the newspaper and he took her compliment to heart.

"Nope," Ben smirked, "I gave up after three weeks. One of the reporters gave me football tickets to leave them alone."

"Sweet." Emmett said.

Angela tucked her head in the crook of Ben's neckand Emmett noticed their intertwined hands.

"I take it you two are dating then?" he asked, smirking slightly. Angela blushed but said "Yeah," quietly.

"Took you long enough. Jeez, I thought you two would never catch on!" He chuckled and we all joined in.

Except Alice.

Through the whole exchange, she had remained silent _(There's a first!)_, staring at Emmett as if in deep thought. Noticing the awkwardness of the moment I decided to get both Alice and Edward -who had also remained surprisingly quiet- involved in the conversation.

"Alice, this is my cousin Emmett McCarthy. He's moving in with my family. Emmett this is Edward's twin sister, Alice Cullen." Emmett and Alice stared at each other for a few seconds longer. It looked like they were having an unspoken conversation; the type I'd seen between her and Edward.

I looked at Edward and mouthed "_What's going on?_" He shrugged. Angela looked between the two of them and then snapped the fingers of her free hand in the space between their faces. They blinked in shock.

"Wake up; it's almost time for class." She said as she stood with Ben and they grabbed their bags from under the picnic table. I looked at my phone to check the time and realised she was right. We'd missed the early bell and had just ten minutes to get to our classes.

I pointed Emmett in the direction of the main office and wished him good luck.

"See you at lunch," he called back as he made his way over to the office in the left corner of the building.

"When did he get here?" Alice jumped off her spot on the table top as soon as Emmett was out of hearing range.

"Friday afternoon. Weren't you with Edward and Rose when he picked me up?" I asked. I didn't remember seeing Alice with Rose that day, now that I thought about it.

"Jasper drove me home," she said curtly, passing it off as nothing. Edward and I stared wide-eyed at each other.

"_Jasper Whitlock_ drove _you_ home on Friday?" I asked incredulously.

Edward stared at Alice. They were having a "twin telepathy talk", that's what Rosalie, Angela and I called it anyway. He looked like he was questioning her silently. Alice looked down at the floor as we stopped in front of my locker. "He drove me home. _That's it_!"

_Sure doesn't sound like that was it, _said the voice gleefully. I couldn't help agreeing with it.

Jasper and Alice have had a rocky acquaintance. One minute, they are the best of friends, or at least the closest they will get to that (that weird friend of a friend type of friendship, I guess you could call it) and then- in a matter of seconds- they will hate each other with a fiery passion…well at least Alice will. I'm usually on the receiving end of her "Jasper is such a jerk!" rants.

"Whatever you say Alice. Did you finish the paper for Del Rosa?" I asked shutting my locker and zipping up my bag.

"Crap! I totally forgot about it!" she said. "What am I going to do?"

"Write it at lunch," Edward suggested.

"There isn't enough time! It's supposed to be three pages, single spaced. I can't finish it at lunch."

"So write it during morning classes and just type it out and print it," I suggested.

"Right, good idea Bella. You're a life saver!" Alice gushed as we stopped in front of mine and Edward's first period class.

"No problem Ali. See you in Spanish."

As soon as she was out of sight, Edward grabbed my hand and I laced my fingers through his.

"Why'd you wait until Alice left to do that?" I asked, holding up our entwined hands.

Edward grumbled. "She was bugging me about it all weekend. Without you there as a road block to stop all her- well her _everything_, I couldn't get away from the wedding march humming and the questions. So to avoid further torture, _this_,"- he raised our hands again-"is to be kept as far away from Allison Cullen as humanly possible."

I couldn't help but laugh. He rubbed the back on his neck was laughed. It was adorable.

_You think everything he does is adorable._

Oh, shut up you.

Ignoring the voice, I looked at Edward as we entered the classroom.

"It's a deal then. And I promise I will try not to leave you home alone with Alice for an entire weekend ever again. Obviously you can't handle the Aliceness of her ways."

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled as we took our seats in the middle row.

"So how does Emmett like it here?" Edward asked, changing the subject. He pulled out his notebook and started to sketch a robot on the top corner of the first page.

"I think he likes it. We didn't do much on the weekend, but I showed him the Hotel. He's been trying to get Dad to raise the club's closing time since Friday night."

Edward chuckled. "Alice's puppy dog stare couldn't do that and he thinks he can?"

I smiled. The puppy dog stare was Alice's not-so-secret weapon. According to Edward, she'd been using it on Carlisle their entire lives and for the most part, it got her whatever she wanted.

"As powerful as Ali's stare is, I doubt she has mastered the art of getting what you want quite like Emmett has. He isn't afraid of embarrassing himself- or the person he's bargaining with- to get what he wants."

Edward shrugged and continued to draw his robot. When the teacher walked in five minutes later, Roger the Robot was standing on the moon with a few stars drawn around his head.

Class passed by in a flurry of notes, homework assignments and crowded hallways. Before I knew it, I was standing in line with Angela and Edward waiting to by lunch.

When we sat down at our usual table, Alice and Jasper were already there glaring daggers at each other. I assumed they'd gotten into another fight. I wonder what it was about this time?

"Hey guys," Angela said taking a seat on Alice's left. I sat next to Jasper and Edward sat on Alice's right. They both grumbled 'hello' back.

"Did you finish the paper?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Typed it out during second period; Mr. McKinley gave us a free period in the library to research for an upcoming project."

"That was lucky." Angela said.

"Yup," Alice agreed. Just then, Ben and Rosalie appeared. Ben sat next to Angela and Rose next to Jasper.

Emmett walked in to the caf holding his backpack lazily over one shoulder. The way the cafeteria quieted as he entered made me want to laugh. It was like something out of a cheesy high school movie. The students stopped talking in nanoseconds as I waved Emmett over to our table. Hushed whispers of "Is that Emmett McCarthy?" and the like followed behind him.

"It's worse than when _we_ moved here." Alice commented in a whisper.

Jasper laughed. "That, little miss, is because Emmett McCarthy is a Forks legend."

"I thought he was from Nebraska?" Edward asked.

"Oh he is, but whenever he visits, he always pulls a big prank. It's about as much excitement as the town ever sees so his being here is a big deal." Jasper explained. "He is in my first period. I swear I've never seen a class as quiet as they were when he walked in in my entire life!"

"Talking about me, are we? My favourite subject!" Emmett appeared at our table and sat down. The cafeteria burst into noise again.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, Edward and Alice's older sister," Rose said as Emmett took the last seat available beside her.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Emmett, Izzy's cousin." Emmett smiled widely at her and turned to the empty space in front of him. He frowned

"I forgot food."

I rolled my eyes and handed him my half-finished tray of fries. "Take them. I'm done eating anyway."

His eyes lit up. "Thanks!" and with that he started scarfing down the food. Rosalie scrunched up her nose in distaste and angled her chair further away from Emmett. My eyes locked with Edward's and we both looked away quickly, trying not to laugh.

"How was the drive up here?" Jasper asked.

Emmett shrugged, "Ok, I guess. The rain was a pain in the ass though. How d'you guys deal with it all the time?"

"Takes a while but you get used to it," Rosalie answered.

After a few minutes, everyone broke off into their own conversations. I over heard Emmett and Rose talking about her car as Edward and Alice bickered over something that had happened over the weekend.

The bell rang and it seemed like it had shaken everyone at our table out of their private bubbles; out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shake his head like he was trying to get a thought out.

"Wait Izzy, before you go," Emmett said as I stood to leave for Spanish with Alice and Angela. "Yeah?" "Do you know where room 213 is? I have Chemistry next and I have no idea where to go."

Angela smiled. "Rose has Chem this period to, don't you Rose? Maybe she can show you the way…" she said innocently.

"Yeah, sure. Come on or we'll be late." Rosalie said swinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

As we walked away I heard Emmett say "We only met today and we already have chemistry!"

Angela, Alice and I burst out laughing.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hopefully you did; like I said before, it's a bit of a filler chapter. Next chapter might be Emmett's perspective of his first day. Not a repeat of this chapter in a different perspective but his actual classes and such. I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter, so if you have any ideas on what it should be called you can leave it in a review if you want to. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by sometime next week. R&R and thanks for reading!**

**L2rb**

**P.S: Is anyone else supper excited for Harry Potter this Friday? It's a bit bittersweet because it's ending but it looks really good and I can't wait to see it! Anyway, again, thanks for reading,**

**L2rb :)**


End file.
